Seven Days
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: "Have you been confessed to today yet?" "Then-why dont you go out with me, Naruto?" Shounen Ai, Narusasu! Happy Birth day Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

NaruSasu fanfiction

©Masashi Kishimoto

©Rihito Takarai

* * *

Seven Days

Chapter I

_Monday_

The Beginning

* * *

Sasuke menatap kosong keluar jendela kelasnya. Langit abu-abu, dan kabut masih cukup tebal melapisi udara yang terasa dingin. Masih pagi. Terlalu pagi. Entah apa yang telah merasuki pikiran Sasuke sehingga ia datang sepagi ini hari ini. Membantu cleaning service yang masih mengepel lantai belakang sekolah? Ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya yang berkulit pucat, 06.10 A.M. Luar biasa, mungkin ia bisa menggantikan seorang cleaning service yang baru saja memasuki gerbang dengan tergesa itu.

6.30 A.M

"Dasar Ino pig! Karena kau, kita terpaksa membersihkan koridor loker ini. Tubuhku pegal semuanya!"

"Enak saja, pakai otakmu kalau berbicara dahi lebar! Siapa yang merencanakan pelemparan tepung plus telur sial itu pada Hinata di sana?"

Gadis yang baru saja berbicara sibuk merapikan tampilannya.

"Itukan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Hinata! Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan Hinata jika tidak disana? Hinata sangat susah ditemukan tahu!"

"Ditemukan. Pilihan katamu itu,.."

"Kau bertambah cerewet, Ino"

Gadis yang satu mempercepat langkah menuju kelas mereka, XI-1.

"Seperti kau tidak, Sakura. Kau bisa menemukan Hinata di Perpustakaan."

"Usul yang bagus. Anko sensei akan segera menendangku keluar begitu melihatku dengan debu putih dan telur bau itu."

"Itu resikomu."

"Katakan saja kau tidak memperkirakan itu sebelumnya. Pencari Alasan."

"Siapa Pencari Alasan hah?"

Sakura tidak menanggapi, memilih membuka pintu kelas, dan melihat di sebelah jendela kelas yang terbuka telah duduk Sasuke yang bertopang dagu. Sementara itu Ino yang tergesa menyusul Sakura tanpa sengaja hampir menabrak seseorang-dua orang yang tengah melaju kencang menuju kelas. Ino berkelit mundur, menatap tajam pada mereka berdua.

"Eh, maaf Ino. Aku terburu-buru."

Pemuda bertato segitiga dipipinya menggaruk kepala.

"Maaf Ino!—"

Suara penuh semangat menimpali.

"—Aku terlalu bersemangat! Tetapi guru Guy selalu berkata bahwa kita harus hidup dalam semangat masa muda! Yeahh! Semangat masa muda!"

Ck.

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah masuk diikuti kedua pemuda yang hampir menabraknya.

"Sasuke? "

Dahi Ino mengernyit seperti Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menyapa teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Hn"

Sasuke menggumam pelan. Sakura segera meninggalkan tas di mejanya, dan menggapai dahi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau yakin? "

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura perlahan. Ia menyayangi sahabatnya ini, dan tak mau melukai perasaannya dengan bertindak kasar. Tapi ia kesal sekali bila Sakura bertingkah seperti ini, seperti Ibunya saja.

"Hah, dengan sikapmu itu, pantas saja semua wanita tidak tahan bersamamu."

"Hn"

Sakura menghela nafas. Beranjak dari sisi Sasuke dan menyodorkan buku pe-ernya pada Lee yang setia mematung disampingnya sedari tadi, seperti rutinitasnya yang biasa.

"Kau lagi patah hati?"

Ino yang menggantikan Sakura bertanya. Sasuke menatap kesal. Kenapa para wanita selalu merasa harus tahu urusan orang lain?

"Tidak."

"Ku dengar kau tidak lagi bersama Karin"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah seseorang yang dia kira."

Sasuke tidak suka berbicara sepanjang ini. Apalagi topiknya mengenai gadis berambut merah yang baru dikenalnya tiga hari lalu.

"_There, didn't I tell you so _?"

"Itu kesalahannya. Kesalahan mereka. Menganggap tahu mengenaiku seluruhnya. Para wanita itu.. _They're always the one who confess to me to begin with. And then get all disappointed when I'm not what they expect to be_."

Jangan heran Sasuke bisa bersikap terbuka pada Ino, juga Sakura, Kiba, dan beberapa yang lainnya di kelas ini, karena mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Sasuke,"

Ino menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"…."

"Lihat dirimu! Kau tampan! Kau jenius! Kau bahkan sering tersenyum pada mereka ! Memberikan mereka harapan"

"Itu senyum terpaksa. Jika aku tidak tersenyum, aku tidak akan bisa melewati mereka"

Ino bisa membayangkan bagaimana senyum dan pesona Sasuke bisa melelehkan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya yang biasa bertumpuk-tumpuk di koridor menghalangi jalan untuk melihat kedatangan pangeran mereka.

"Dengan sikapmu itu, Kau terlihat seperti Prince Charming yang selalu difantasikan gadis-gadis"

Sasuke sudah akan menyela ketika Ino buru-buru mengangkat tangan, menginterupsi.

"Karena itulah, mereka selalu menuntutmu bersikap sesempurna mungkin, seperti pangeran impian mereka. Tampan, romantis, penuh kasih, perhatian, baik hati, dan lainnya yang semacam itu. Tapi, kau malah memperlakukan mereka dengan dingin, acuh, melupakan hari valentine… sikap yang sangat jauh dari karakteristik sempurna seperti pangeran impian mereka."

"_Prince Charming_ seperti di drama atau tv itu tidak ada."

"Ada saja"

Ino berkata datar namun sengit. Hei, Ia juga seorang wanita.

"Seperti yang itu, kan?"

Kiba yang sedari tadi diam menunjuk kearah gerbang sekolah yang dipandangi Sasuke melalui jendela. Seseorang berambut pirang yang baru saja melintasinya. Sakura, dan Ino segera mendekat dan nyaris menutupi pandangan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"AH! Naruto-kun! "

Bersamaan kedua wanita itu memekik. Ino menangkupkan wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sakura tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Terpesona pada pemuda pirang yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan mereka. Para gadis yang sudah berdatangan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Naruto? anak XI-4 itu?"

Sasuke bertanya.

"Wah, kau mengenalnya? Dia sangat popular seperti kau"

Kiba menanggapi dengan sedikit antusias. Soalnya Sasuke biasanya tidak pernah peduli pada hal apapun yang bukan masalahnya.

"Kau dekat dengannya atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Hanya sama-sama anggota klub fotografi"

"Oh benar."

Kiba melihat beberapa gadis yang terlihat berjalan kearah Naruto, lalu berbalik kembali. Separuhnya sudah akan mulai berbicara, tetapi segera berlari kembali lagi. Sepertinya gugup berat. Ino dan Sakura saja sudah menggenggam erat pinggiran jendela seolah-olah akan meloncat dari sana-dari lantai dua, mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian bawah sana. Sesuatu mengetuk-ngetuk pikiran Kiba, melihat gadis-gadis yang gelisah menggenggam tangan mereka erat-erat. Berharap sesuatu?

"Ah, hari ini senin, ya?"

Kiba tersenyum jahil. Cengiran yang mirip keluarga anjing itu muncul lagi. Ino dan Sakura menoleh. Sasuke melempar pandangan bertanya.

"Yah, hari ini dia biasanya—pasti—akan mengatakan 'ya' pada orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya"

Kiba menghela nafas menatap Sasuke. Ia yang biasanya cerewet dan asal bicara bisa jadi kalem ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Terlebih berhadapan dengan Sasuke si anak jenius yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehidupan di sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia masih mengetahui ruang kelas dan ekstrakulikuler, pikir Kiba. Padahal menurut Sasuke, ia tidak tahu untuk hal yang memang tidak penting baginya. Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Lalu pada akhir minggu dia akan mengatakan hal ini pada pasangannya—"

Kiba sudah akan melanjutkan dengan tenang, tanpa semangat berapi seperti biasanya, entahkah ketenangannya itu karena alasan yang telah tersebut di atas, atau terpengaruh Shino yang duduk di depannya.

"—Maaf aku tidak mencintaimu. Mari akhiri ini."

Tiba-tiba Sakura memotong pembicaraan Kiba. Membuat Kiba terkejut, dan menoleh tidak nyaman pada gadis itu.

"Emm, maaf Sakura, aku lupa jika kau—"

"—Yah, aku pernah menghabiskan—tentu saja satu minggu— bersamanya September lalu"

Sakura tersenyum senang, bahkan malah terlihat… bangga?

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat bangga?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap gadis di sekolah ini menginginkan itu!"

Ino menimpali pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke memandang kedua gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"Menginginkan menjadi kekasih satu minggu?"

"Yah, —" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya." —meskipun hanya satu minggu, tetapi itu adalah satu minggu yang sempurna. Naruto, _he is.. perfectly perfect_ "

"Satu minggu, waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah mimpi—" Ino menatap Sakura setengah iri "—cukup untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang putri. Oh, sikapnya sungguh berlawanan denganmu" pandangan dingin Ino jatuh pada Sasuke.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat mereka semua segera menempati kursi masing-masing.

* * *

Kakashi sensei telat lagi.

Tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikan. Tidak juga Sasuke. Pikirannya tengah berkelana pada seseorang hari ini. Pikiran yang cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya. Prediksinya, Kakashi-sensei tidak akan masuk hari ini, jika masukpun, Sasuke tetap tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada materi yang diajarkannya.

_Sasuke's POV_

Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang pemuda itu. Seperti apa dia? Yang pasti rambutnya pirang—seperti yang tadi kulihat. Aku hanya pernah melihat namanya tercantum sebagai anggota klub fotografi yang kuikuti. Dia bahkan tidak pernah masuk, selalu dicari-cari Iruka-san. Apa yang di inginkannya dengan hubungan satu minggu? Sudah berapa banyak ia membiarkan gadis-gadis masuk dalam hidupnya? Bukankah menghadapi satu gadis saja sudah sangat merepotkan? Apa ia benar-benar serius dengan hubungan itu? Atau ia hanya menjadikannya permainan? Apa alasannya? Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa dia. Bagaimana sikapnya, sehingga meskipun ia berganti kekasih setiap minggu—seperti Playboy yang biasanya dibenci wanita—, gadis-gadis disekolah ini tetap saja saling bersaing ingin menjadi kekasihnya, meskipun sudah pasti hanya satu minggu. Gadis-gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tidak membenci nya. Sama sekali. Aneh.

Sakura dan Ino sepakat dia sangat kontradiksi denganku.

Benarkah? Dan bagaimana?

Aku .. ingin mengetahuinya.

_End of Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan. 15 menit sudah berlalu, dan Kakashi-sensei belum juga datang. Pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Sasuke berdiri, memutuskan untuk mencuci muka. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Sasuke melangkah keluar. Masing-masing sibuk mengutuki guru yang tidak kunjung datang itu.

* * *

Sasuke merasakan helai-helai rambut hitam yang biasa menutupi dahi hingga sudut matanya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap. Ia tidak berminat lagi memasuki kelas, apalagi mengikuti pelajaran. Tanpa sadar, satu jam sudah hilang termakan waktu.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. _Siapa?_, pikirnya. _Mungkin seseorang yang juga tengah bosan sepertiku_. Ia menelengkan kepala tidak peduli. _Bukan masalahku_, bisiknya, memejamkan mata.

"Heran melihatmu disini, Uchiha,"

Suara baritone yang tegas dan maskulin melayang mencapai gendang telinganya.

"Murid teladan seharusnya menekuni pelajarannya sekarang ini, bukannya membolos di atap"

Sasuke membuka matanya sebal. Siapa orang sok tahu yang tidak tahu diri ini? Matanya menangkap refleksi rambut pirang terang yang melambai-lambai, berantakan, memandang pada arah yang bertolak belakang disampingnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda pirang itu merendahkan posisinya, menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke sangat dekat, dan tersenyum,

"Sama sepertimu"

Aroma citrus menguar menyusupi hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke tercekat.

Mata biru yang sedemikian indah, wajah teduh yang sempurna, senyum ramah yang memikat.

_I see. The boy who always causes a stir with that good-looking face of him._

"Naruto-kun!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri di sudut atap.

"—Kurenai-sensei mencarimu! Sensei sudah mencarimu kemana-mana,"

"Ah, —" Naruto tersenyum lembut "—Terima kasih, Shion-san. Aku segera kesana"

Gadis itu ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

"Apakah itu kekasihmu minggu ini? Gadis yang berani "

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau salah "

"Bukan tipemu?"

"Tipe? Maksudmu?"

"Tipikal orang yang kau suka. Apakah wajahnya manis, sexy _or whatever_ "

Naruto tertawa lembut. Ada sekilas perasaan aneh dari Sasuke mendengarnya. Seperti.. helaan nafas lelah.

"_See, Uchiha, you wouldn't know someone's your type or not just by looking at their face or their body."_

Sasuke terdiam. Ternyata.. orang aneh di hadapannya ini dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak juga. Apakah sikapnya yang berkharisma seperti itu yang membuat semua orang terlihat senang bersamanya?

" Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba meminta gadis itu untuk bersamamu? Siapa tahu tipe yang kau suka "

Sasuke merasa ia terlalu banyak bicara dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Padahal, sehari-hari Sasuke seakan hanya punya satu kosakata yang sering membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan dari Kakaknya tercinta, Hn.

"Merekalah yang biasanya memintaku"

Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"_Are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess you first? Whoever the one is? _"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kukira jawaban ya"

"Tentunya kau sudah punya kekasih minggu ini. Sepanjang pagi gadis-gadis mengejarmu"

Naruto terkekeh jelas di telinga Sasuke, ia memberikan senyuman menggoda pada pemuda yang di daulat pangeran es tersebut.

"Hmm.. ternyata seorang yang terlihat acuh tak acuh sepertimu bisa cukup perhatian juga. Kupikir,-"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepala, berpura-pura bingung,

"-urusan gadis-gadis tidak masuk urusanmu, eh?"

Sasuke mengerut tidak suka. Kan ia bertanya, bukannya malah mendapat jawaban, malah balik ditanya. Menyebalkan. Lagipula apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Ingin sekali ia menjitak si pirang brengsek ini rasanya.

"Aku bertanya."

"Ya, silakan."

Siku-siku rasanya mulai muncul di sudut dahi Sasuke.

"Jawablah."

"Yang mana? Rasanya kau tadi telah banyak sekali bicara. Aku lupa apa saja yang kau katakan, apalagi apa kau pernah bertanya atau tidak."

Pirang itu mengulum senyum. Mengerjai orang ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga. Apalagi seorang Uchiha yang biasanya hanya dapat didekati para buku.

"Aku tidak banyak bicara!"

Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke menyentakkan diri berdiri dan bergegas akan berlalu. Refleks tangan Naruto menarik pergelangan Sasuke, sedikit panik bercampur kaget juga ia, heran mengapa ada orang yang sosialnya begitu parah seperti ini, bukankah tadi itu dapat dinikmati sebagai suatu lelucon?

"Hei hei, aku hanya bercanda, ayo duduk.."

Melihat Sasuke tidak beranjak sedikitpun Naruto menghela napas, tatapan tajam itu mau tidak mau hampir membuat Naruto tertawa. Tetapi, rasanya tidak sopan, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. See. Ia membuka mulut akhirnya, menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus,

"Tidak ada"

Sasuke sedikit menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda pirang dan bersandar pada pembatas atap. Hening yang hanya di isi langkah awan dan canda angin mendatangkan ide gila di kepala Sasuke.

"_So, have you been confessed to today yet?"_

"_Not yet"_

"_Then_ —"

Sasuke merasa bahwa ini benar-benar gila. Pikiran akan dianggap sebagai orang aneh cukup untuk membuatnya gugup. Bukan masalah orientasi atau apapun, semua itu legal dan amat biasa di sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Tapi, yah, tapi. Apakah ia yakin untuk mencoba menangkap refleksi kontradiksi orang ini atau tidak. Tidak ada rasa apapun, menurut Sasuke, ia belum gila untuk percaya hal fantasi seperti love at first sight. Ia-Sasuke-hanya penasaran saja. Ya, Cuma penasaran. Ia berusaha membuat nada suaranya terdengar biasa dan acuh.

"—_why don't you go out with me_, Naruto?"

Naruto membelalak. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke murid teladan yang luar biasa jenius baru saja.. bertanya padanya? Ia menolehkan kepala mencoba menatap langsung pada orang yang baru saja berbicara. Sayang, angin yang berhembus meletakkan helai-helai hitam menyelubungi separuh wajah yang sedikit menunduk itu. Naruto baru saja akan menyibakkan rambut itu ketika sebuah suara menyentakkannya kebelakang.

"Naruto-Kun! Kurenai-sensei sudah marah besar!"

Shion berdiri tegak, marah dihadapan mereka.

"Kau harus menghadap Kurenai-sensei, se-ka-rang! Bersamaku!"

Rona merah sedikit menyapu pipi Shion saat ia mengucapkan kata 'bersamaku'.

"Oh, baiklah Shion-san. Sepertinya aku agak terlalu menikmati suasana disini. Maaf merepotkanmu, "

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Shion berjalan duluan.

Kemudian ia bangkit, menepis keterkejutannya, dan tersenyum lembut menepuk kepala sasuke sambil berlalu. Naruto membungkuk sedikit saat melewati Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Waktu yang singkat itu cukup bagi Naruto untuk membisikkan beberapa untai kata.

"_Okay, Sasuke. But, I have to go now. See you later_"

Sasuke menegakkan kepala setelah mendengar langkah-langkah itu menjauh.

'_Didn't he think seriously about it? Did he?'_

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya berat. Ah, dia tertidur? Berapa lama? Sasuke terkejut tak percaya menatap jam tangannya, _jam terakhir sudah hampir selesai?_ Sasuke meraih ponselnya, dan mengirim pesan agar Kiba mengantar tasnya ke atap seusai pelajaran. Tipikal. Seenaknya.

'_What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?!'_

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak bersikap seperti seorang siswa teladankah yang menyebabkannya? Atau.. hal lain yang baru saja terjadi bersama saksi tak dapat bicara sang atap ini?

Ia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil earphone lalu memasangnya. Sebuah lagu lembut mengalun di telinga Sasuke. Matanya kembali terpejam.

Saat terbangun, bukan Kiba yang dilihat Sasuke di sana, tetapi Naruto. Ia cukup terkejut dan selintas berpikir bahwa ia berhalusinasi.

"Temanmu yang bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya tadi menitipkan tasmu padaku."

Naruto menjawab keterkejutan Sasuke dan menyodorkan tas berwarna hitam pekat dengan sedikit motif abstrak putih. Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau bolos semua pelajaran, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hening merayapi mereka berdua yang hanya duduk diam.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hm? Kupikir kita bisa pulang bersama. Atau ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan?"

Naruto menimpali dengan santai.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kuantar kau pulang, Sasuke"

Senyum lembutnya kembali merekah. Menarik lengan Sasuke pelan menuju tangga atap.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke, Kau tentunya punya ponselkan?"

"Hn"

Sasuke menimpali datar. Apa maunya orang ini?

"Aku berharap kita bisa saling bertukar nomor hp dan alamat email, bisakah?"

Naruto tersenyum menatapnya. Benar-benar sopan. Membuatnya merasa sedikit risih.

"Hn"

_Apakah begini cara memperlakukan seorang kekasih? Aku tidak tahu_, pikir Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya begitu saja pada Naruto. Ia tidak mau repot-repot menyebutnya.

"Hmm, sebaiknya di ponselku namamu apa ya? Sasuke-chan boleh?"

Naruto tertawa jahil.

"Lakukan itu, dan kau tidak akan selamat besok pagi."

Jawabnya mengancam. Aura hitam sepertinya telah muncul menyelimuti Sasuke. Wajah tampannya tak lagi tampak.

"Maaf, maaf ..hehe"

* * *

"Kediaman Uchiha tidak terlalu jauh, ternyata"

Sasuke mendengus. Bukankah tadi sudah ia katakan? Apa orang ini sudah terlalu bodoh untuk mendengar? Atau tawanya terlalu memenuhi ruang hingga tak tersisa tempat?

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku"

"Tidak masalah,"

Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dari balik jendela kemudi mobil sport hitamnya yang sedikit bernuansa oranye. Sasuke merasa bingung menjawab perlakuan sopan pemuda yang.. _telah_-ehm, dimintanya menjadi kekasihnya itu, —dalam satu minggu. Kadang-kadang ia menyesali kemampuan sosialisasinya yang rendah. Diusahakannya mengingat apa-apa yang pernah diucapkan teman temannya dalam hal semacam ini.

"Lain kali, mampirlah kerumahku"

Akhirnya Sasuke berujar kaku.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Sasuke. Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang—"

Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Sebuah janji mengetuk-ngetuk memorinya.

"—hati-hati, Sasuke! Kuharap kau baik-baik saja besok"

Naruto melambai, dan melajukan mobilnya. Senyumnya masih membayang di mata Sasuke yang terpaku. Bagaimana ada orang yang sesantai dan seceria itu? Seolah tidak ada satupun masalah yang hinggap dan membebaninya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

'_Selanjutnya, bagaimana? _'

* * *

Tsuzuku

Well, review?

* * *

Without Wax,

Namichiha Ao


	2. Chapter 2 : Tuesday

Thanks buat yang udah review! ^^

* * *

NaruSasu fanfiction

©Masashi Kishimoto

©Rihito Takarai

* * *

Seven Days

Chapter II

_Tuesday_

Introducing

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhias sedikit gores oranye menyusupi celah gerbang dan sukses membuat orang-orang di lintasannya segera menyingkir. Terlebih para gadis yang sudah hapal betul siapa yang berada di belakang kemudi. Dan lagi, hari ini selasa, kesempatan bagi para gadis dan lain yang tersisa yang merasa berkepentingan, untuk melihat siapa yang turun dari sebelah kanan pintu yang dibukakan Namikaze Naruto. Siapa sang pemberani yang beruntung minggu ini? Tidak ketinggalan gadis pemilik rambut merah muda dengan pita pengikat kepala, serta temannya si pemilik rambut pirang terang diikat tinggi dengan pita ungu, yang sedang menahan berat tubuh gadis berambut biru gelap panjang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah seperti tomat rebus.

Dari jauh Kiba yang berusaha meminta keripik kentang Chouji, terpaksa sedikit menolehkan kepala mendengar keributan itu. Lebih-lebih melihat Sakura dan Ino yang mudah ditandai dari warna rambut nyentrik mereka. Shikamaru yang menguap lebar bermalas-malasan di samping hanya bisa menggerutu, dan berkata 'merepotkan'.

"Woah! Namikaze itu sudah datang rupanya ! Tetap heboh seperti biasa, ya"

" ."

"Kenapa harus dia sih yang disambut seperti itu? Bukannya aku ini juga tidak kalah keren dibandingkan dia?"

"Hoahmm"

"Padahal aku ini seorang pujaan para gadis..,"

"Nyam. Nyam "

"Hoahemm"

"Hoi, kalian dengar tidak sih?! Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh bicara sendiri begini, tahu!"

"Bukannya kau sudah bodoh dari sananya, Kiba?"

"Apa katamu Chouji? Kau mau melawanku, hah?"

Kiba menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Sudah kesal sedari tadi ia, sekarang tambah dihina pula. Kedua tangan Kiba sudah mengepal dan siap melayangkan setidaknya satu pukulan yang menghajar telak. Tapi chouji sepertinya tidak peduli, melangkah membuang bungkus makanannya di kotak sampah terdekat, ia malah tolah-toleh seperti mencari sesuatu. Membuat perempatan muncul dari dahi Kiba. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal dicuekin?

"Oi, Chouji! Kau ini-"

"Sasuke kemana ya? Bukannya biasanya ia selalu bersama kita?"

"Eh? Oh, benar. Kemana dia ya? Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas matematika dari Kakashi sensei jika tidak meminjam punya Sasuke?"

Perhatian Kiba seketika teralih. Mudahnya. Emosi yang tadi sudah akan meledak tidak ketahuan lenyap kemana. Persis seperti anjing menyalak yang di beri sepotong daging. Apakah keakraban pemilik tato segitiga merah di kedua pipi dengan anjingnya itu penyebabnya?

"Pinjam Shikamaru saja"

Suara chouji terdengar jelas bagi Kiba, karena selain pendengarannya yang memang tajam, mulut Chouji sedang tidak penuh dengan makanan yang menghambat suaranya keluar.

"Dia juga belum mengerjakan. Shikamaru hanya akan menyelesaikan pe-ernya di papan tulis Kakashi sensei. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menuliskannya."

Kiba menggerutu sebal. Enaknya jadi seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru. Tidur-tiduran di kelas pun tetap mendapat nilai sempurna pada ulangan dadakan. Pe-er tidak perlu susah-susah membuat, cukup dengan mengerjakan di papan tulis saja sudah langsung mendapat nilai A. Kiba melirik jam tangan kepala anjingnya, sudah jam 7.09 A.M, enam menit lagi masuk. Kemana perginya rambut ayam itu?

"Oi shikamaru, kau lihat Sasuke tidak?"

Setengah berharap Kiba bertanya pada rambut nanas yang matanya terkadang lebih awas dari kebanyakan orang. Sayang mata itu lebih suka dipejamkan.

" Disana."

Kiba dan Chouji yang berada di kiri-kanan Shikamaru menoleh pada satu titik yang ditunjuk Shikamaru. Keduanya terbelalak, seperti para gadis yang menyertakan suara jerit tak percaya, pada pintu kanan mobil sport hitam milik pemuda pirang yang membuka.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut biru gelap mencuat turun dari mobil tersebut, dan melangkah di sisi Namikaze Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi dan dengan wajah paling datar ia melewati kerumunan yang menyibak dengan sendirinya. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang tercengang melihat kehadirannya. Naruto sigap mengimbangi langkah Sasuke, mengantarkan pemuda tidak banyak bicara itu menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Hell! Itu tadi Sasuke? Kenapa dia bersama Naruto?"

Kiba berusaha mengumpulkan kembali suaranya yang hilang beberapa jenak.

"..Hah, mengapa pula si Pirang itu mengikutinya? Hoi, Shika, Chouji, kau juga lihat kan?"

"Jelas, kan, hari ini selasa.."

Ino berjalan melewati Kiba dengan muka yang masih pucat. Sempat-sempatnya ia melempar senyuman kepada Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu.. Sasuke itu.. Pa-"

"-carnya Naruto. Tepat sekali Chouji."

Sakura menyambung dalam satu napas. Menampilkan cengiran kepada chouji yang seolah tersedak keripik kentang. Mungkin tersiksa sekali rasanya, tersedak makanan favorit yang biasa tak pernah menyakiti, selalu mengisi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian masih disini? Bukannya jam pertama kita hari ini matematika? Kau tidak mengerjakan pe-er-mu Kiba,? Tiga menit lagi bel berbunyi."

Dengan itu Sakura meninggalkan mereka yang masih tercengang-cengang.

* * *

Terengah-engah Kiba menyusul Sakura, di ikuti Chouji yang menyeret Shikamaru, begitu bel berdering beberapa kali. Dengan beringas ia menyibak pintu ruang kelas dan langsung mengacungkan tangan ke arah pemilik meja paling depan di sisi jendela.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kau-"

"Kau sudah terlambat dua menit, Inuzuka. Duduk, dan jangan cari keributan. Sekarang!"

Nasib sial menghampiri Kiba. Saking tergesanya, ia tidak melihat Kurenai sensei yang telah berdiri di depan kelas menggantikan Kakashi sensei. Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah mendapat teguran yang menyakitkan telinga dari guru wanita yang selalu tepat waktu itu. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tak bergeming sebelum beranjak ke tempat duduknya sendiri, diikuti Chouji dan Shikamaru yang masih saja menguap lebar.

"Baik, sensei"

Tetapi baik Kiba maupun Sakura, juga Ino, dan hampir separuh anggota kelas tidak dapat menyimak dengan baik penjelasan Kurenai sensei, karena pikiran mereka yang tengah tertuju pada satu orang yang bertopang dagu dan tengah menatap ke luar jendela.

'_Kekasih Namikaze Naruto'_

Sakura, Kiba, Ino, serentak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala begitu frasa tersebut terngiang di kepala mereka. Membuat Kurenai sensei yang baru saja berbalik menghadap mereka mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Kalian belum mengerti, Inuzuka, Haruno, Yamanaka?"

Ketiga murid yang disebut namanya itu mengangkat kepala. Sedikit heran, dan takut ketahuan jika ternyata selama penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sensei cantik itu tidak ada satupun yang mereka perhatikan.

"Tidak, tidak ada, sensei,"

Haruno Sakura mewakili dua temannya yang lain menjawab. Dalam hati ia bersyukur sudah mempelajari bukunya semalam. Setidaknya jika Kurenai sensei meminta pembuktian atas ucapannya barusan, ia cukup bisa mengerjakan beberapa dari sepuluh soal yang tertera di papan tulis tersebut.

"Lalu, mengapa kalian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala?"

"Eh, ano..sensei.. Cuma.. mengusir rasa kantuk."

Kiba menambahkan. Dan memasang ekspresi seolah-olah dalam kantuk berat.

Kurenai sensei hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan ketiga muridnya. Dengan sedikit melayangkan pandang kearah Yamanaka Ino yang jawabannya telah di wakili Kiba dan Sakura, sensei beriris merah tersebut berkata tegas,

"Sebaiknya fokuskan pikiran kalian, dan jangan sampai kalian dihukum karena tidak mendengarkan."

Semua murid di kelas XI-I mendadak menegakkan kepala dan menatap papan tulis dengan begitu berenergi. Pikiran mengenai sang pangeran es jatuh terlupakan begitu saja.

* * *

"Jadi, Sasuke, eh..kau .. dan Naruto.., ehm, Kekasih?"

Selepas bel istirahat berbunyi, semua teman-teman Sasuke sibuk menginterogasi pemilik wajah datar khas Uchiha itu. Paling depan sekali adalah Ino, disusul Sakura dan Kiba. Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Shino pun ikut menyusul, ditarik paksa oleh tiga yang disebutkan lebih awal.

"Bukannya kau biasanya tidak pernah tertarik akan hal-hal semacam ini, Sasuke?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Chouji memakan keripik kentang cadangannya. Shino mengajak bercanda serangga-serangganya.

"Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke? Kau mengucapkan hal penting semacam itu, bahkan tanpa memberi tahu teman-temanmu ini terlebih dahulu…"

Kiba memasang ekspresi berlebihan, semacam tingkah Romeo sewaktu ditinggal mati Juliet pada pentas kenaikan kelas tahun lalu, dimana pemeran Romeonya adalah Rock Lee, dan sang Juliet, Haruno Sakura. Diingatkan mengenai kenangan itu menyebabkan sebuah jitakan meluncur ke kepala Kiba dari Sakura.

"Kau bahkan mendahului seorang Lady, Sasuke! Tanpa pendeklarasian terlebih dahulu! Ini tidak Fair!"

Gerutuan yang juga agak berlebihan muncul dari sang pimpinan, Ino. Kenapa jadi Sasuke yang mendapat kesempatan itu? Bukannya ia sudah lebih lama memimpikan sosok pangeran semacam itu? Ino menghitung-hitung kisah cintanya yang seringkali berujung tidak bahagia. Sudah cukup lelah rasanya berkelana, ia ingin dihampiri sekarang. Jika diingat-ingat, apalah kurang dirinya? Ia sangat cantik, sexy-beberapa orang sering menyimpulkan, cukup baik juga. Heran sendiri, mengapa seakan ada saja alasan yang menyebabkan hubungan yang diinginkannya berantakan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar serius, Sasuke? Apa kau... jatuh-"

"Permisi,-"

Pintu kelas menderit terbuka, memotong ucapan Haruno Sakura. Namikaze Naruto berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Jaket birunya yang tidak terkancing tidak membuatnya kedinginan di pertengahan Oktober ini. Dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan baik terlihat menggantung begitu saja di lehernya, sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin dari jendela kelas di seberangnya yang terbuka.

"-boleh aku pinjam Sasuke-nya sebentar?"

Mau tak mau Sakura mengangguk mendengar permintaan sopan itu. Nada suara yang begitu ramah, membuat semua orang merasa nyaman mendengarnya. Sakurapun bergeser ke kanan memberikan ruang bagi Sasuke untuk melangkah. Dapat diperhatikannya langkah Sasuke yang sedikit ragu, membuat seulas senyum muncul di sudut bibir Sakura. Mungkin, hubungan ini akan sedikit memperbaiki sosialisasi Sasuke yang parah itu, pikir Sakura.

Pintu itu berderit menutup kembali, begitu putra bungsu keluarga uchiha itu melaluinya. Tertinggal mereka dalam diam, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan juga Chouji. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Sasuke menurut saja sewaktu Naruto mengajaknya ke atap. Tempat itu masih sesunyi kemarin, dan angin masih berhembus sedemikian bersemangat. Awan-awan meneduhkan dari terpaan matahari, membuat Sasuke merasa benar-benar nyaman. Rasanya tidak dapat disalahkan ia jatuh tertidur disini kemarin. Lingkungan yang benar-benar membuai, bahkan bagi seorang Uchiha yang terbiasa dilatih waspada dengan berbagai keadaan.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto memecah keheningan, begitu melihat kondisi Pemuda disampingnya yang terlihat tidak juga akan membuka suara,

"Hn"

Naruto sedikit bingung mendapati jawaban berupa kata yang rasanya belum ada terjemahannya di kamus manapun. Ia memilih mengeluarkan sebuah cup ramen instan yang telah berisi air panas, dan menunggunya sedikit berubah bentuk menjadi makanan yang lebih layak dimakan.

"Jawablah, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, ketika kau bersamaku? Kau tidak nyaman dengan itu?"

".."

"Hei, Sasuke.,"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan tidak suka. Mengapa Naruto dapat menebak dengan mudah jika ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan perhatian-perhatian, terutama dari para gadis dan- juga mungkin uke-yang mengejar Naruto. Padahal, mereka baru saling kenal, bukan? Sasuke bingung dengan keakuratan jawaban itu. Fokus pikirnya terganggu ketika mendengar tawa Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto, tatapan yang sering dianggap tajam oleh orang-orang, padahal itu hanyalah tatapan biasa. Salahkan bola matanya yang terlalu tajam.

"Jangan pasang wajah bingung begitu..-"

Naruto menipiskan tawanya menjadi sebuah senyum hangat. Tangannya yang kokoh mengacak helai eboni Sasuke yang ternyata lembut, mematahkan dugaan sebelumnya.

"-itu tertulis jelas di wajahmu, Sasuke. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendatarkan topengmu di hadapanku, jika kau ingin menyembunyikan ekspresimu."

Sasuke tertegun. Jelas, katanya? Bukankah selama ini Sasuke selalu bisa menyembunyikan segala hal di balik wajah datarnya? Mengapa Naruto mengatakan bahwa wajahnya terlalu mudah dibaca? Berusaha lebih keras? Sasuke baru saja akan bertanya, ketika sebuah tangan kekar merengkuhnya mendekat. Dan ia tersandar pada dada bidang si pelaku. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, dan mendapati iris safir itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Kau lapar, Sasuke? Kau mau mencicipi ini?"

Mi instant? Dahi Sasuke mengernyit mendapati aroma yang tercium dari cup yang di sejajarkan di depannya. Kakaknya tidak pernah mengizinkannya makan makanan semacam itu, terlalu banyak bahan berbahaya yang dapat merusak jaringan tubuh dalam beberapa waktu. Kakaknya yang ahli memasak selalu memasakkan sesuatu yang special di setiap makan malam mereka. Ketika sekarang kakaknya telah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Oto, kebiasaan memasak itu dilakoni Sasuke, dan lama kelamaan membuatnya menjadi seorang ahli masak yang cukup ahli juga.

"Makanan itu tidak sehat."

Naruto terkekeh melihat cara Sasuke menunjuk dengan sedikit jijik pada cup ramen di tangannya. Memangnya sejelek itukah reputasi ramen instannya ini di mata kekasih barunya? Baru kali ini ada orang yang blak-blakan membantah pendapatnya, biasanya, siapapun orang yang bersedia menghabiskan satu minggu bersamanya selalu menyukai apa yang ia sukai, menerima apa yang dia putuskan, berpura-pura. Hal yang paling tidak Naruto sukai. Naruto masih memandang pemuda yang belum lepas dari dekapannya itu, dan sebuah senyum usil muncul di lengkung bibirnya yang segera terhapus.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan aku makanan sehat besok. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana makanan yang di sebut sehat itu."

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, bel berbunyi. Dan seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya. Sebelum pergi, ia mengacak sekali lagi rambut gelap itu, dan berkata pelan,

"Maaf Sasuke. Hari ini aku harus latihan Judo sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tetapi aku tetap akan menjemputmu besok. _Be careful, Sasuke, later_."

Langkah-langkah tegas kemudian terdengar menjauh.

* * *

Sasuke terpaksa menghela nafas melihat koridor yang penuh sesak di hadapannya, seperti tengah berada di stasiun kereta saja. Bel sudah berdering sedari tadi, dan tidak adakah niat dari para murid-murid ini untuk menghilangkah lelah dengan bersantai di rumah? Dengan sedikit enggan, ia berjalan melewati celah-celah yang ada. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak merasa peduli terhadap apapun yang orang-orang katakan atau pun perbuat terhadapnya. Tetapi, sekarang ia merasa cukup risih dengan banyaknya tatapan cemburu yang tertuju, dan bisik-bisik mengarah padanya. Beberapa yang bersuara cukup keras, dengan ucapan yang cukup membuat telinganya memanas. Sulitnya melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Lagipula dimana teman-temannya saat ini? Sejauh kepalanya tolah-toleh, hanya ada Neji si tak berpupil anak kelas XI-2 bersama kekasih gothicnya, Si tanpa alis Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! "

Suara yang terlalu dibuat ramah menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuatnya mengalihkan pandang. Oh, gadis menyebalkan ini lagi.

"Hn"

Karin tidak menyesal telah menyapa orang yang pernah disukainya itu. Ia tidak lagi ingin meminta perhatian kok, hanya ingin mengonfirmasikan jika gossip yang tengah beredar hangat di sekolah mereka benar.

"Tidak pulang bersama Naruto-kun?"

"Hn"

Bukan Karin namanya jika hanya puas dengan jawaban segitu saja. Ia tidak akan di panggil dengan sebutan miss gossip nomor satu jika mengalahkan lidah uchiha satu ini saja tidak bisa.

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun terlalu dingin padanya? Bersikaplah sedikit manis Sasuke-kun~"

Manis? Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan?"

Karin mengedipkan bulu matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

"Lelaki juga banyak yang manis kok. Seperti Sora-kun, Gaara-chan..~ Apa salahnya kalau Sasuke-kun sedikit menurunkan ego?"

Gaara-chan? Tunggu sampai putra gothic satu itu mendengarnya. Karin bisa dibenamkan dalam tambang pasir milik keluarganya.

"Ego?"

Harus Sasuke akui, wanita satu ini cukup bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih banyak.

"Ya. Ego. Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun me'nembak' Naruto-kun? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang banyak diimpikan orang lain itu, Sasuke-kun."

Iseng. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjawab begitu. Sayang, terdengar cukup tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Lagi pula, apa maksudnya jangan sia-siakan?

"Maksudmu?"

"Haah~"

Karin menghela nafas. Sungguh, Sasuke butuh bersosialisasi dan membaur dengan lingkungan sosialnya. Di usia enam belas tahun begini, Sasuke seperti anak tiga tahun yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan untuk mengenal apa-apa di sekitarnya.

"Waktumu itu cuma satu minggu, Sasuke-kun. Jika kau memang menembaknya dengan tujuan sama seperti orang lain yang aku ketahui, cobalah sedikit membuka dirimu kepadanya untuk merasa bahagia. Kau butuh sedikit perasaan dan pengalaman, kukira."

Karin memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi miss gossip kali ini. Ia lebih berusaha membuka pikirannya terhadap Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku cukup terkejut saat tadi pagi kau yang berdiri di sebelahnya, kupikir Sasuke-kun tidak berminat dengan urusan semacam itu."

Karin tersenyum jahil sejenak,

"Tapi kurasa, keputusanmu sama sekali tidak ada salahnya, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin beberapa hari bersama Naruto-kun dapat meningkatkan jiwa sosialmu yang cukup memprihatinkan itu."

Pemilik rambut merah itu melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung. Beberapa jarak tercipta, tiba-tiba ia berbalik seakan melupakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak menapak ulang, hanya berdiri diam dan melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali melangkah.

"Nikmati hidupmu, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Enak sekali, Sasuke! Kau beli dimana?"

Naruto memakan Bento set super lengkap yang dibawakan Sasuke untuknya. Perwujudan contoh 'makanan sehat' yang diminta Naruto kemarin. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang makan dengan lahap. Ia melirik bentonya sendiri yang bahkan belum dibuka kotaknya. Rasa-rasanya ketika ia membuatnya kemarin, tidak ada bumbu special atau semacamnya yang digunakannya. Hanya bahan-bahan standar saja.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya.

"Woah, kau membuatnya sendiri? Semua ini?"

Sasuke tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. Jadi ia menjawab seadanya,

"Ya."

Hening tercipta. Naruto tidak melanjutkan makannya. Sasuke menatap tidak mengerti ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menatap langsung ke iris gelapnya. Perkataan yang muncul berikutnya cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu? Pasti lama sekali menyiapkan semua ini, kan?"

"Ti-tidak..,"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangnya dari tatapan teduh yang sukses membuat hatinya tiba-tiba tidak tenang.

"..aku membuat lauknya kemarin sore, dimasukkan kulkas, sehingga paginya tinggal dipanaskan saja. Tidak memakan banyak waktu.."

Mengapa juga ia mau menjelaskan berpanjang lebar begini? Kenapa pula Namikaze itu bertanya? Dan mengapa pula mendadak ia merasa senang, telah ditanyai demikian? Juga ia tidak berkeberatan membiarkan beberapa kata keluar untuk menjawabnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Sasuke kemudian membuka bentonya dan mulai melahap makan siangnya. Untuk pertama kali tidak berada diantara orang-orang yang lama dikenalnya, ia merasa nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke, Apakah kau tahu?-"

Sasuke menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat menatap Naruto yang balik menatap dengan ekspresi serius.

"-Kau saaangat pandai memasak."

Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang amat jarang muncul di wajahnya. Naruto tertegun, menyadari ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah yang selalu berlapis topeng itu dihiasi sebuah ekspresi tulus. Ekspresi bahagia yang tidak pernah ia tahu ternyata sangat cocok dengan orang ini. Naruto mengalihkan pandangnya perlahan, sebuah senyum kemudian turut menyertai dari hatinya.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Please, Review! ^^

Without Wax,

Namichiha Ao


	3. Chapter 3 : Wednesday

NaruSasu fanfiction

©Masashi Kishimoto

©Rihito Takarai

* * *

Seven Days

Chapter III

_Wednesday_

Substitute

* * *

"Ehm ehm~ Pagi-pagi begini sudah mesra.."

Suara cekikikan menyertai perkataan Kiba barusan. Orang-orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka ikut menyumbangkan tawa, namun langsung terbungkam mendapat Death glare Uchiha yang terkenal itu langsung dari pewaris utamanya. Tapi Sakura dan Ino yang sejak tadi tanpa sengaja berjalan di belakang Kiba tidak terpengaruh. Terutama, jika dilihat dari dekat, ada warna merah yang cukup dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'merona' di kedua pipi Sasuke. Hell, mereka tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seorang Uchiha dapat merona juga. Jengah dengan teman-temannya, juga rasa malu terhadap Namikaze Naruto yang tengah bersandar di sisi pintu kelasnya membuat Sasuke buka suara.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. Hanya .. makin hari Sasuke-kun makin manis saja ya~"

Kontan Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Sakura, minus Shino tertawa mendengan komentar Ino. Tawa itu kemudian semakin keras ketika Sakura menyambung dengan usil.

"Pakai merona segala..~"

Komentar yang membuat Naruto memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah Sasuke. Gerakan tiba tiba itu membuat wajah Sasuke lebih merah dan dengan agak panik ia mundur beberapa langkah. Aksi itu kemali menuai tawa dari teman-temannya, bahkan Naruto juga. Naruto mengurai senyumnya, yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino terpesona.

"You're so beautiful when you're blushing."

Kiba speechless. Beberapa murid yang baru saja melewati mereka ikut melongo. Sakura dan Ino? Jangan tanya. Mereka sudah hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

"I'm not beautiful!"

"Ah-ah. A princess has to act as a princess. And a princess never talk that loud, you know?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengabaikan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Hanya Sasuke yang terdapat di fokus matanya. Orang ini.. cukup bisa menarik hatinya ternyata.

"Who said I'm princess?!"

"I'm. Just now. Don't you hear it, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Bel yang berdering nyaring membebaskan Sasuke dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan dengan senyum penuh teka-teki itu.

* * *

Jam kosong membuat Naruto bosan. Ia mengeluarkan Ipodnya, memilih sebuah lagu yang amat di sukainya. Di dengarnya bait-demi bait yang mengalun nyata dari balik earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Bait-bait yang merangkai sebagian dari dirinya yang tak pernah terangkat ke permukaan.

_Our story's old,_

_Older than the wind,_

_It's been this sad for years,_

_How can we pretend,_

_When we all know just how it's gonna end._

_Rescue me,_

_In the middle of the ocean,_

_Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,_

_Some say its easier to give up on it,_

_I say it's time to rescue me._

"Naruto, kau baik baik saja?"

Suara Ryuuzetsu membuatnya membuka kelopak mata. Kepala yang baru saja tertelungkup di meja itu sudah menegak. Ocean blue itu langsung menatap lurus abu-abu pucat yang terpantul dalam iris orang yang baru saja membuyarkan aktivitasnya.

"Aku baik, Ryuu. Apa aku terlihat sakit di matamu?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari gadis berambut panjang keperakan itu. Matanya menjelajahi wajah itu dengan seksama. Membaca garis wajah, sebenarnya, kemampuan yang selalu membuatnya berhasil menempatkan diri sebagai sosok yang menyenangkan di hadapan orang lain.

"Kau sedang depresi."

Naruto menggerutu pelan mendapat jawaban yang begitu tepat sasaran. Seandainya Ryuuzetsu tidak banyak tahu seperti ini, dengan senang hati tidak akan di pedulikannya. Daripada menjawab, Naruto malah membiarkan suasana hening, dan mengalihkan pandangnya pada jendela yang sengaja di buka di sebelahnya.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Uchiha yang tengah bersamamu itu? Mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu, Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sosok berkulit pucat, dengan rambut hitam muncul di kelopak matanya. Sosok yang tengah tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang paling diingat Naruto, dan terekam jelas di salah satu laci memorinya hingga detik ini.

"Apakah kalian hanya dalam suatu ketidaksengajaan, Naruto? Or is it had planned?"

Ryuuzetsu terus mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa menghiraukan apakah akan ada jawaban dari yang ditanya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Naruto. Ia memiliki dugaan, dan ia ingin memastikan, akankah dugaan itu benar.

"Stop talking nonsense, Ryuu."

"I'm not talking nonsense. I'm talking all sense."

Ryuuzetsu menampilkan sebuah senyum nyaris menyeringai. Beberapa hari ini ia ingin berbincang dengan Pirang ini, tetapi tidak pernah ada kesempatan. Ataukah, memang Naruto tidak ingin membukakan kesempatan itu? Ryuuzetsu cukup bersyukur Kakashi sensei tidak masuk hari ini, tanpa jam kosong, rasanya kesempatan berbicara itu tidak akan ada. Tanpa Ryuuzetsu sadari, ia mensyukuri keadaan senseinya yang terbaring di rumah sakit menginjak hari ketiga.

"So, you tricked him or what? An Uchiha seems would not get into somekind of this things."

Hening yang kembali membungkam. Tetapi tidak bagi mulut Ryuu.

"Are you interesting to him? I can feel you subjected him different from all of person you had dating with."

Namikaze itu terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman di kursinya. Pertanyaan Ryuuzetsu yang tidak diniatkannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam hati, ternyata masuk tanpa filter sama sekali, dan menyebarkan racun.

"Apakah dia special, Naruto?"

Ryuuzetsu merasa mendapatkan titik terang atas dugaannya. Maka senyumnya pun semakin melebar.

"Jadi dia special se-"

Ucapan Ryuuzetsu terpotong tiba-tiba karena Naruto berdiri dan menghentak mejanya hingga mengeluarkan suara keras.

"I had told you, Ryuuzetsu. It's not your business!"

Dengan tatapan tajamnya yang amat sangat dingin, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan kelas, dan teman sekelasnya yang speechless. Suara debum pintu kelas yang dibanting menggema di telinga Ryuu. Tetapi bahkan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

'_So that's it, Naruto. You're…stay_'

* * *

"Damn it! "

Naruto menendang railing pagar pembatas atap keras. Bentuk rasa kesalnya terpatri jelas di beberapa railing yang bengkok. Sudah tiga jam pelajaran yang di lewatkannya, dan belum ada niat kembali mendengarkan ocehan guru di kelas. Lagi pula bukan masalah besar, mengingat otaknya yang menempatkan diri pada peringkat ke-5 dari 1300-an murid di sekolah ini. Peringkat satu : Nara Shikamaru, Peringkat dua : Uchiha Sasuke, Peringkat tiga : Haruno Sakura, Peringkat empat : Sabaku no Gaara. Dan ia tidak termasuk murid yang begitu terobsesi untuk mencapai peringkat tertentu. Belajar keras dan mati-matian tidak termasuk dalam ideology Naruto.

Nikmatilah hidup ini, Ojii-sannya, Jiraiya selalu berkata. Tapi maaf saja, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang tertarik dengan gaya 'menikmati hidup' yang di maksudkan Jiraiya. Mengikuti cara berpikir Jiraiya dan pengikutnya, seperti Kakashi, membuat kepalanya pening. Lagipula, menikmati hidup ala mereka itu berbahaya. Memangnya karena apa sensei bermasker mereka masuk rumah sakit? Terlebih dengan wajah bengkak dan tubuh memar-memar, plus sedikit cakaran.

"What're you doin' here?"

Suara itu membangunkannya dari kilasan kenangan. Baik, siapa yang cukup bosan untuk ikut datang ke atap sini dan mengganggu Namikaze Naruto-sama? Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh. Si murid teladan bertingkah di luar kebiasaan lagi sepertinya hari ini.

"Kupikir seharusnya aku yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadamu, Sa-su-ke-_chan_,"

Imbuhan terakhir pada kalimat itu membuat alis Sasuke berkedut. Brengsek.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang perempuan!"

Sebuah tawa pelan pecah di keheningan atas atap itu.

"Tetapi kau manis seperti perempuan, Sasuke-chan~"

"Kau ingin kujatuhkan dari atas sini?"

Aura hitam menyelimuti pemuda yang masih berdiri tegak di pinggir tangga itu, membuat Naruto terpaksa menurunkan tingkat candanya sedikit.

"Oke-oke. Aku hanya bercanda, you take it all too serious."

Dia hanya menanggapinya datar. Naruto melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mendekat kearahnya. Naruto tersenyum ketika pemuda itu menurut.

"What's up? It's not this often you left your precious lesson, Sasuke."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang mengusap-usap wajahnya. Entah mengapa ia menyukai cara Naruto menyebutkan namanya. Meski sepenggal kata yang sama, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan nada yang ditangkap pendengaran Sasuke dari yang lainnya. Dan itu membuatnya harus berusaha keras agar tidak tersenyum.

"I'm bored."

"Ya, sasuke, itulah yang kumaksud. Apapun yang terjadi, bukankah biasanya kau tetap bertahan di kelas? Kau tidak mendapat gelar murid teladan jika kerjaanmu hanya terus duduk di atap begini, kan?"

Sasuke tertegun. Bagaimana orang yang baru dikenalnya sudah banyak tahu seperti ini?

".."

Naruto melirik dari pandang matanya ketika yang ditanya tidak juga menjawab. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke berbicara, terkadang susahnya.. minta ampun. Naruto kerap kali tidak mengerti mengapa suara pemuda berambut hitam itu begitu mahal. Salah-salah Uchiha Sasuke bisa dikira bisu.

"Hei, Sasuke.."

Pemuda itu tidak kunjung menjawab. Naruto menghela napas. Memandang orang ini, mengingatkannya pada satu orang yang lain. Masalah begitu kompleks yang membuatnya kadang-kadang terpaksa menggelengkan kepala. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga keduanya memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda yang sama dalam beberapa hal. Sikap ataupun cara mewujudkannya amat sangat terbalik. Senyum dan tawa yang satu jarang dan yang satu selalu. Hanya saja dua senyum itu apabila demikian tulus benar-benar tertanam dalam otaknya dan tidak mau pergi. Susah. Susah. Susah.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap helai-helai udara yang dipayungi langit. Fisik mereka secara nyata mirip. Amat sangat mirip. Kulit pucat yang terlampau pucat, tetapi belum mendekati zombie. Ha-ha-ha, pikiran itu menyentak kekehan pelan dari pemuda pirang. Rambut hitam yang terlampau legam, dan kedua iris yang pekat. Rasanya.. seperti apa jika mereka berdua dipertemukan? Menatap refleksi diri pada iris masing-masing.

Dan kadang ia bertanya-tanya.. apa ini semua maksud Ryuuzetsu?

"Putus?"

Ino menggerutu sebal. _Her lovelife_ menemui jalan buntu lagi. Benar-benar deh, hidup ini. Cowok brengsek yang satu itu sungguh ingin di tenggelamkannya sampai mati. Biar tahu penderitaannya. Memangnya siapa yang akan suka dengan hal yang baru saja diperbuat cowok brengsek itu padanya?

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Eh, tapi mengapa Ino? Bukankah kau terlihat sangat mencintai Sasori-san?"

Sakura ingat betul sikap Ino pada hari pertama saat melihat Sasori-san. Terlebih ketika tanpa disangka-sangka Sasori menyatakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Aduh, rasanya ia ingin melempar Ino jauh-jauh saat itu, tidak tahan dengan sikap seorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Uh-uh. Dan sekarang baru dua minggu, mereka putus?

"Ya, Sakura. Aku yang mencintainya,-"

"Eh, Sasori-san tidak mencintaimu?"

Sakura memotong ucapan Ino. Dari apa yang ia perhatikan selama ini sih, sepertinya Sasori-san tidak berpura-pura.

"Hhh~"

Ino menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bukan begitu. Ya, Sakura, Ia mencintaiku. Tetapi bukan sebagai aku.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia mencintaiku karena aku sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya terdahulu, Deidara. Dia mencintaiku sebagai perwujudan Deidara-san, bukan sebagai Ino! Karena itu.. aku memutuskan untuk berhenti saja.."

Ino terisak. Merasakan diri menjadi pengganti sangat tidak nyaman. Seolah terkadang ada sesuatu yang dikira Sasori-san akan disampaikannya. Hanya karena mirip secara fisik saja, kan tidak berarti orang itu sama. Menyakitkan saat kau mencintai seseorang dan ternyatai ia balas mencintaimu dalam bentuk yang lain.

Sakit. Dan Ino memutuskan untuk berhenti. Daripada dia tidak memiliki eksistansi, lebih baik diakui eksistansinya dalam pedih.

Ya, dan tiada seorang pun yang menyukai menjadi seorang pengganti, Sasuke membenarkan dalam hati. Curhatan kedua gadis di belakang bangkunya itu mau tidak mau masuk juga ke telinganya. Kosentrasinya menjadi pecah. Dengan menggerutu pelan Sasuke mengambil kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan dan memutuskan untuk melamun saja.

* * *

Sasuke menunggu Naruto di depan ruangan klub Judo. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa buku pelajaran milik si Pirang itu. Naruto memintanya menunggu, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus di selesaikannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Seorang gadis melewatinya, berambut perak, tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya dalam.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang rancu, Ryuuzetsu memilih duduk santai di samping pemuda itu. Melihat dari ruangan yang ditunggui pemuda ini sedari tadi, ia tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Ryuuzetsu mengusahakan senyum kecil, menahan beragam pertanyaan yang sudah akan meluncur dari lidahnya yang cukup tajam. Tetapi, diketahuinya juga bahwa seorang uchiha bukan beretika untuk berbasa-basi, _just straight to the point._

"Menunggu Naruto?"

"Hn"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak aneh dengan pertanyaan itu. Berapa orang sih yang sedari tadi lewat di koridor ini yang menanyakan hal yang sama?

"Ryuuzetsu, Uchiha,-"

Gadis itu mengenalkan namanya sejenak, meski ia tahu tidak akan ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan.

"-Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal?"

"Apa maumu?"

Sasuke menanggapi dengan acuh. Sungguh, ia benci ditanyai. Hiduonya habis untuk meladeni pertanyaan Fangirlsnya, dan sekarang ada satu lagi?

"Heh, jaga bicaramu Uchiha. Aku tidak sesabar kekasihmu."

Pandangan Sasuke menajam mendengar dengusan dari bibir Ryuuzetsu. Deathglare Uchiha yang terkenal itu sudah disiapkan apa bila diperlukan.

"Apa tujuanmu mendekati Naruto?"

"Kau keberatan dengan itu?"

Sesungging senyum mengejek menghiasi wajah tampan Uchiha menyebalkan satu ini. Apakah gadis ini salah satu fangirls Naruto yang akan mengancamnya atau bagaimana? Seorang Uchiha tidak akan tahu apapun, _Hell, everybody knows that_.

"Tidak sama sekali. Hanya cukup mengangkat alis melihat kau ikut menceburkan diri dalam permainan semacam ini. Kupikir hatimu cukup dingin."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Cih, aku hanya kasihan padamu, Uchiha!"

Ryuuzetsu menatap pemuda itu tajam. Kemarahan mulai merambati sel-selnya. Ryuuzetsu menyentakkan tubuhnya dan tertawa sinis.

"Kuberitahu kau Uchiha, seorang pengganti tidak memiliki tempat!"

Dengan ucapan itu ia berjalan tanpa menoleh kembali.

* * *

'Seorang pengganti tidak memiliki tempat'

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali dalam pikiran Sasuke, membuatnya terus terdiam sepanjang ruas jalan yang menuju rumahnya. Ia sadar Naruto meliriknya sedari tadi, mungkin bertanya-tanya. Tetapi ia tidak sedang ingin diganggu. Meski tanpa sadar ia telah memiliki gangguan, kalimat tidak begitu panjang yang diucapkan gadis berambut perak tadi masih menggelayuti benaknya.

Dan, apa tujuan gadis itu berkata demikian kepadanya?

"Sasuke,"

Perhatiannya teralih. Dengan enggan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berblazer biru di sampingnya. Mengapa dalam pakaian sesederhana ini Naruto sudah terlihat _gorgeous_? _Damn it!_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pikiran apa yang baru saja melintas itu?

"Hn?"

"Kau sakit?"

Tangan kiri pemilik rambut pirang itu meraih dahi Sasuke. Yang bersangkutan buru-buru menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendapati reaksi sang Uchiha.

"Hanya mengecek suhu tubuhmu, Sasuke. I guess you get a fever? Your face turned red,"

"What?! I'm not!"

"Yes, you are..,"Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan sebuah pemahaman melintas di benaknya. Dan ia perlu memastikannya.

"Say, Sasuke, Do you get a fever, or.. you're blushing, Hmm?"

"Exactly I'm not!"

"Really? Your face bright red now, Hime~"

"No, I'm not! Shut up!"

Tawa Naruto pecah mendapati reaksi yang begitu hebat dari Sasuke. Ternyata wajah datar yang selalu sinis ini .. manis sekali saat tersipu. Dan kata terakhir itu membuatnya tertawa lebih keras lagi.

* * *

'I'm not blushing. I'm not. I'm not.'

Sasuke tetap merutuk-rutuk begitu sudah menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu. Tetapi, meski begitu, senyum tak dapat terhapus dari wajahnya. Itachi yang kebetulan berkunjung, tertegun tidak disapa. Terlebih lagi, melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, cukup membuatnya merinding. Apakah hari ini hari kebalikan? _God! Save my beloved little brother!, _jerit Itachi dalam hati.

Dengan santai Sasuke mendorong pintu kamarnya, dan meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar. Segera ia bergegas akan mengganti pakaian, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati cermin. Ada sosok bayangan yang tidak ia kenal disana. Kedua bola mata itu tetap dingin, tetapi begitu bercahaya.. dan.. hidup. Pucat di warna kulitnya tiada berubah, hanya.. ada sentuhan cerah disana. Dan.. wajah datar itu tidaklah diwarnai ekspresi, hanya kerut di sudut mata yang menunjukkannya berbeda. Sosok di bayang cermin itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke melihat.. refleksi dirinya tersenyum dan bahagia.

"Ini.. aku,"

Nafasnya tertahan.

Mendadak dering ponsel membentur keheningan. Layar biru itu menampilkan satu pesan. Ketika dengan enggan Sasuke menyapukan jemarinya di permukaan fleksibel itu, sebuah gambar tampil dan menghapus semua perasaan. Dari sebuah nomor yang tidak di kenalnya, sesosok pemuda pirang yang mulai memenuhi hatinya, tertawa lepas dengan tangan kanan merangkul seorang pemuda tampan yang ikut tersenyum tulus. Kulit nan pucat dan rambut hitam legam. Refleksi seakan dirinya, tapi itu bukan dirinya, bukan Sasuke…

'Pengganti'

Sepotong kata terngiang yang cukup untuk membuat ponsel itu terlepas dari jemari Sasuke, hanya untuk jatuh perih membentur lantai.

* * *

Oke, akhirnya selesai juga diantara semua kegiatan les yang cukup menyibukkan saya ini. Maaf pendek.

Thanks buat semua yang udah review dan favorite. Rencananya ini mo diselesaiin tepat pas NS day. Semoga tercapai. Amin.

Well then, please review?

* * *

Without Wax

Namichiha Ao


	4. Chapter 4 : Thursday

NaruSasu fanfiction

©Masashi Kishimoto

©Rihito Takarai

* * *

Seven Days

Chapter IV

_Thursday_

Realize

* * *

Bahkan cuaca pun bertenggang rasa terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Awan kelabu terlihat dari sudut-sudut langit, sedangkan Matahari terlampau sakit untuk menghangatkan orang-orang. Pun angin yang tak terlihat berusaha membujuk daun yang meronta-ronta. Semakin keras pula rontaan para daun, semakin kuat pula angin memaksa, hingga seluruh daun-daun itu tidak ada yang tidak berada di bawah satu setengah meter dari tanah. Melayang-layang dan dengan kasar menabrak pipi-pipi tak bersalah semua orang yang berada dalam lintasannya. Membuat kacau keadaan.

Seperti suasana hati Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

Klakson mobil terdengar beberapa kali dari depan rumahnya, namun tidak sedikitpun Sasuke merasa terganggu. Ia tahu siapa di luar sana, bahkan tanpa melihat dari balik gorden kamar, Sasuke tahu betul Orang yang membunyikan klakson itu sudah turun dari mobilnya dan tepat berada di depan pagar, membunyikan bel. Dan meski kali ini Sasuke amat sangat merasa terganggu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk peduli. Malah dengan dingin ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang berselimutkan warna biru di sebelahnya. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ada orang lain yang terganggu di rumah ini, karena ia memang tinggal sendiri, dan kakaknya hanya pulang pada akhir bulan. Kalau tetangga sih, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing selama orang yang dibawah itu tidak berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Baru saja menikmati keheningan dari suara bel yang berhenti, emosi Sasuke seakan diuji kembali oleh dering ponsel yang meronta kedinginan setelah sepanjang malam di biarkan tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkatnya. Terlebih, sekarang ketika ia melihat dari sudut jendela yang kerainya sedikit terbuka, pemilik kepala pirang di depan pagar rumahnya tengah menelepon. Ada kemungkinan lain siapa yang memaksa ponselnya meraung detik ini? Di pikiran Sasuke tidak. Jadi biarkan saja, ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah pemegang ponsel di bawah itu. Tidak, terlebih dengan matanya yang sedikit memerah karena kurang tidur. Bisa salah paham pemuda itu dengan penyebab warna merah di matanya. Baiklah, jika Sasuke bisa mengabaikan semua dering penanda email, atau pesan, juga telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya tadi malam, mengapa ia harus menyerah detik ini?

" Otouto!"

Bunyi bel kembali berdering-dering tanpa henti.

_Crap. God._

Bergegas Sasuke menyibakkan tirai jendela memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. Refleksi Pria muda berambut gelap panjang jatuh di retina matanya. Melihat dari mobil sedan hitam yang terpakir di depan pagar menggantikan mobil sport warna senada yang telah lenyap, Sasuke sudah memastikan itu Itachi. Wajah Sasuke ketika menuruni tangga kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu sangat datar, berkebalikan dengan emosinya yang campur aduk, menanyakan kemanakah pemuda pirang sebelumnya pergi? Jadi.. akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah mengantarnya pagi ini? Seharusnya Sasuke lega karena ia tidak tahu akan memasang ekspresi apa dan menjelaskan situasi bagaimana pada Namikaze Naruto. Tetapi yang dirasakannya adalah kekosongan yang perih. Damn! Sasuke mengutuk. Emosinya yang selalu stabil bertahun-tahun, mengapa dalam beberapa hari saja dapat berguncang-guncang seperti ini?

Click. Pintu depan membuka dan Sasuke menjejak rumput dengan kunci pagar di tangan kanan, dan Tas sudah terselempang.

"Otouto! Kau baik baik saja?"

"Hn?"

Click. Gerbang pagar membuka.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Kau tidak diculik atau semacamnya? Kau tidak-"

"-lepas, Aniki! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Pelukan Itachi hampir membuat Sasuke tidak dapat bernafas. Lagi pula kenapa sih, pagi-pagi bukan di akhir bulan, tidak ada libur, menghambur seenaknya kearah dirinya, plus ekspresi panik juga. Mana sisi 'tenang dan terkendali di segala situasi' milik Kakaknya yang selalu di sebut-sebut itu? Datang mendadak begini, Apakah kakaknya melupakan sesuatu data pekerjaannya yang tertinggal di rumah ini? Mana sisi jenius dan always-ready Itachi Uchiha yang dibangga-banggakan bosnya itu? Huh.

"Kau sungguh tidak diculik, otouto?"

Ujar Itachi dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bahu Sasuke erat.

"A-ni-ki,-"

Sasuke melepas tangan Itachi sekali sentak. Bahunya sakit sekali, tahu.

"-Apakah kau tidak dapat melihat keadaanku saat ini? Adakah tanda-tanda aku baru saja diculik? Dugaan konyol apa itu, Hah?!"

"Jika kau tidak diculik, mengapa berkali-kali aniki menelpon tidak diangkat? Email sama sekali tidak kau balas, Otouto, apalagi yang dapat Aniki simpulkan?"

Itachi menarik nafas ketika Sasuke membulatkan mata. Tingkah Sasuke kali ini sungguh membuatnya kalang kabut. Demi Tuhan, ia khawatir. Selain Sasuke, siapa lagi yang ia punya? Kedua orang tua mereka sudah pergi dengan damai beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Itachi siap mempertaruhkan apapun, bahkan kariernya saat ini sebagai General Manager, untuk menjamin bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan sang adik.

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Otouto. Kau jatuhkan dimana ponselmu?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya hampa. Seperti inikah akibat perbuatannya semalam? Sasuke hanya menggeleng, Itachi mana tahu adiknya tersayang sudah berubah kebiasaan dalam waktu semalam.

"Lalu ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

"Tidak ada. Kubiarkan saja di lantai."

Itachi mengerutkan kening, dengan jawaban dan tingkah Sasuke saat ini ia dapat memastikan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tidak memperhatikan waktu bel masuk kelasnya yang sepuluh menit lagi dan bahkan meladeni percakapan dengan sang Kakak, Sasuke memang perlu dipertanyakan. Baru saja Itachi akan berbicara, sebuah suara dari belakangnya menyambar kesempatan itu lebih cepat.

"Sasuke? Kau belum berangkat?"

Serentak kedua Uchiha itu menoleh. Dan keduanya sama-sama terkejut dengan alasan berbeda. Itachi yang lebih cepat pulih dari trans menelengkan kepala bingung. Sepotong kalimat yang dapat di ucapkannya adalah:

"Namikaze-san?"

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kakakku?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan sambil lalu oleh Sasuke Uchiha, memecahkan keheningan waktu istirahat di atap yang menyesakkan bersama orang ini.

"Hmm.. di salah satu pertemuan perusahaan. Aku menemani Iruka-san, pamanku, direktur Uzumaki's corp."

"Hn"

Sasuke menanggapi seadanya. Cukup heran melihat Itachi menyalami orang ini dengan sangat sopan, seakan-akan orang ini bosnya. Sasuke menatap awan yang berarak melintasi warna biru, dan dingin angin itu menyerang kulitnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka duduk begitu berjarak. Tidak ada Naruto yang memeluk atau mendudukkannya dalam pangkuan, atau bahkan tepukan ringan di kepala Sasuke kali ini pun absen. Hal yang cukup membuat ada bagian dirinya yang merasa sakit.

"Sasuke?"

Ternyata lelah dengan atmosfer asing yang melanda mereka membuat Naruto membuka suara. Sedari tadi sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan tingkah Sasuke hari ini? Terakhir bertemu kemarin baik-baik saja seingatnya. Mood jelek yang jelas-jelas saat ini menguar dari pemuda pucat beberapa jarak di sampingnya itu, telah menggantikan mood bagusnya kemarin. Naruto menunggu orang yang dipanggil memberikan respon, tetapi sang pemuda diam sama sekali.

'_So, what's going up?'_

"Say, Sasuke. Ada apa denganmu? Your face looks weird."

Perhatian akan ekspresi itu lagi yang menyentuh Sasuke. Tidak pernah ada orang sebelumnya yang dapat membaca dirinya seolah buku yang terbuka. Hanya orang ini. Sasuke memejamkan mata erat-erat, membiarkan otaknya menjernihkan diri dari semua bayang buruk dan dugaan tak berdasar yang semalam penuh menghantui.

Dan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saja ia hampir tidak sanggup membuka suara. Bagaimana jika Naruto mengganggapnya aneh? Salah paham terhadapnya? Lagi pula, ia bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, segala sesuatu yang berbau privasi adalah semua hal yang Sasuke usahakan untuk menjauh dari. Apakah sekarang tiba titik kulminasi dimana ia harus menyerahkan diri?

"Na-ruto?"

Sasuke mencoba mengkondisikan suaranya seperti biasa, mendatarkan suaranya yang jelas-jelas tertoreh getar nervous.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Jawaban dengan intonasi tenang biasa yang selalu ia dapatkan. Tetapi rasa gugup itu tetap merambati tubuh bahkan menapak ujung kakinya. Senyum yang Pemuda Pirang itu lontarkan, dan wajah yang lebih dekat hampir membuatnya menyerah. Sekuat tenaga ia mengacuhkan pikiran itu dengan membuang muka. Sekelebat angin yang menyejukkan kedua pipi panasnya mengirimkan energy untuk kembali membuka suara.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal semacam ini?"

Ketika Namikaze Naruto tak kunjung menjawab, ia memberanikan diri menambahkan sedikit kata.

"Menjalani hubungan semacam ini, maksudku. Apakah tidak ada orang yang kau sukai? "

Sasuke melirik ragu-ragu dari sudut matanya. Sudah berapa banyak gadis maupun pemuda yang melintasi hidup pemuda itu, apakah semuanya tiada berkesan?

"Yang aku sukai?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, membiarkan perlahan kotak-kotak memorinya terbuka.

"-Ya, ada. Dia.. orang yang baik.. hanya saja.. tidak percaya terhadap dunia. Orang yang selalu mempermainkan aku seolah boneka-"

"-Dia selalu berkata bahwa cinta itu tidak nyata. He's with me, but he's cheating me. And who's he cheating with is my brother. Aku sudah lama mengetahuinya.. hanya saja entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa tidak memaafkannya."

Sasuke tidak mengerti ketika kemarahan tiba-tiba melandanya sedemikian hebat. Seolah-olah ada rasa sakit baru yang di tangkap hatinya, yang bahkan terasa lebih sakit daripada jika ia sendiri yang mengalami. Ini.. empati?

"Kakakmu tahu tentang ini?"

Sasuke memfokuskan wajahnya datar ke depan tanpa melihat Naruto, karena ia takut sesuatu menuruni pipinya jika ia menatap langsung lautan pekat yang mungkin berbadai di sampingnya. Dan.. sebuah pertanyaan membisiki telinganya, sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu emosional?

"Tentu saja tidak. Mengingat dia adalah tunangan kakakku, dan tinggal bersama di mansion Namikaze bersama kami, aku harus tetap menjaga rahasia."

"-hingga saat ini?"

Sasuke tercekat. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir yang tertawa lepas itu. Hanya selintas ekspresi sakit yang menampar pipi Sasuke. Adakah orang lain yang pernah cukup berani untuk menanyai sang Namikaze hal ini sebelumnya? Ketika tawa itu lama baru berhenti, Sasuke tidak punya cukup kata-kata untuk menyambung pembicaraan. Pun jika ia ingin membagi rasa sakit sang pemuda pirang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak untuk datang dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Ia tidak sama sekali berhak untuk merengkuh wajah itu dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa bangkit. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, justru hanya salah satu orang yang memanfaatkan pemuda pirang itu sebagai objek penasaran akan cinta. Sasuke.. hanya kekasih sementara yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah singgah di hati orang di sampingnya.

Pemikiran itu begitu lekat, dan membuat panas matanya. Ketika terlebih sang Namikaze beranjak menuju tangga atap tanpa mengangsurkan tangan ke arahnya, bahkan tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasuke merasa tidak terima. Kekosongan yang tidak dimengertinya datang dan membalut kehadiran dengan perih. Ia merasa di tinggalkan. Semua emosi yang bergejolak membuat Sasuke hampir tidak bisa bernafas, dan ia tersadar.

Ia telah jatuh cinta.

* * *

Teman-temannya hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, padahal bel pulang sudah riuh di sambut murid-murid yang mulai mengantuk. Terlebih, pemuda yang dibicarakan bahkan belum memasukkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja, dan membiarkan tasnya tetap bergantung di tempat.

"Oi, Sasuke, Kau berniat tinggal di sini seharian?"

Kiba yang melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru bertanya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kelas.

".."

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan sedikit gerakan bahu kepada Ino. Sakura yang baru selesai menutup seluruh jendela terpaksa ikut mengangkat alis.

"Oi, Uchiha Sa-su-ke! Kau ingin membiarkan kita semua berlumut menunggumu bicara? Ayolah, angkat kakimu dan pulang kerumah. Atau mungkin kita bisa bersama-sama menemani para gadis mencuci mata? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, tetapi Ino mengancam akan mencincang Akamaru kalau aku tidak ikut,"

Seperti biasa Kiba berkata dengan gaya dilebih-lebihkan. Tetapi ancaman Ino yang disebutkannya, tidak di lebih-lebihkan.

".."

Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas, melihat semua teman-temannya siap menerjang orang yang berwajah cuek tanpa dosa itu, sebagai pembela terakhir yang belum berubah haluan, ia memutuskan.

"Err, baiklah sasuke-kun, jika memang ada yang harus kau lakukan sepulang sekolah ini sendirian, kami pulang duluan saja."

Ia menggamit teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sampai besok, Sasuke-kun"

* * *

"Kau membawaku kemana?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan nada monoton ketika melihat Naruto membelokkan mobil ke arah yang lain dari biasanya. Dan jelas-jelas bukan ke arah rumahnya.

"Keluar dari rutinitasmu yang pastinya membosankan. Lagi pula, sebagai permintaan maafku,-"

Suaranya melembut, menolehkan kepala menatap Sasuke, Naruto melanjutkan.

"-tadi aku meninggalkanmu di atap. Maaf,"

Oh. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Tidak masalah."

Adalah jawaban yang amat sangat berlawanan dengan kondisi hatinya. Tetapi, biarlah, ia bukan seorang gadis manja yang akan merengut sepanjang hari hanya karena tidak diperhatikan kekasihnya.

Sasuke menatap toko-toko mungil yang mulai menjamur di sepanjang jalan, disusul dengan pertokoan besar atau mall, yang menandakan mereka memasuki kompleks favorit seluruh penikmat keramaian terbesar yang terletak disisi barat kota ini. Bioskop dan taman hiburan, caffe dan bakery, berbagai macam warna serentak memasuki retina mata Sasuke, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hei, kau tidak mengharapkan ia akan berteriak-teriak menunjuk sesuatu dan melonjak-lonjak 'kan?

"Ayo, ini tempat favoritku."

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke, dan mengabaikan tatapan terpesona para gadis yang kebetulan melihat mereka. Mereka memasuki sebuah Mall terkenal, dan Sasuke menyukai interiornya yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Krem hangat, seperti rasa tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Telapak tangan Naruto besar, sedikit kasar, tetapi membuatnya nyaman. Sasuke menurut ketika Naruto mengajaknya mengisi perut terlebih dahulu. Semangkok ramen yang tidak disukainya, ternyata sangat lezat.

"Selanjutnya, kita kemana, Sasuke?"

"Kau mengajakku kesini dan kau tidak tahu mau kemana?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aduh, mengapa Sasuke tidak mengerti? Ini kan bentuk permintaan maafnya, jadi kemanapun yang Sasuke mau, ia akan mengantarkan.

"Hmm.. aku memilih kau saja yang memutuskan. Ayolah, aku ingin tahu apa yang menarik bagi orang misterius sepertimu, Sasuke,"

Senyum pemuda pirang itu membuat Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri bingung, habisnya, Sasuke biasanya membeli apa-apa secara online. Mana tahu hendak kemana, dan cari apa. Melalui internet kan, tidak perlu melelahkan diri mengelilingi bagunan besar ini.

"Bagaimana dengan sneakers?-"

Sasuke merasa lega ketika Naruto menganggukkan kepala semangat. Tetapi kelegaan itu memudar mengingat ia tidak tahu bagian mananya dari mall ini yang memuat gerai sepatu.

"-te-tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak gerainya."

"Kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

Naruto melebarkan mata. Seingatnya para remaja seperti mereka malah selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang kemari.

"Uhm, aku selalu.. membeli sesuatu secara online,"

"Online? Kau tidak berpikir untuk melihatnya secara nyata? Terkadang apa yang terlihat tidak seperti kenyataannya kan?"

Naruto merengkuh pemuda itu lebih dekat ketika serombongan gadis-gadis berbicara riuh sehingga hampir menabrak mereka. Naruto menegur mereka dengan sedikit dingin. Ia tidak suka orang-orang yang menggunakan fasilitas umum seakan wilayah pribadi.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa kalian tidak menggunakan mata ketika berjalan? Kalian hampir saja menabrak kekasihku, tahu?"

Sst. Kelompok para gadis itu mendadak terdiam. Melihat seorang pemuda dengan raven mencuat yang masih terbenam dalam dada bidang yang menegur barusan, membuat para gadis itu merasa bersalah. Setidaknya ekspresi itu yang berusaha mereka tampilkan. Seorang yang terlihat semacam pemimpinnya maju ke depan dan dengan sangat sopan meminta maaf.

"Gomenasai,"

Ia membungkukkan badan. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan kepala. Begitu para gadis itu pergi sambil beberapa kali mencuri pandang terhadap keduanya, Naruto baru tersadar mungkin Sasuke butuh bernapas. Tergesa ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan bersyukur pemuda itu tidak membiru.

"Huft~"

Sasuke menghela napas. Pelukan tadi sebenarnya belum rela ia lepaskan. Tubuh Naruto yang begitu hangat melindunginya. Sensasi dari salah satu patah kata yang Naruto ucapkan masih mengirimkan getar aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya. _Kekasihku_. Sasuke tersenyum, namun secepat senyum itu muncul, sedemikian pula lenyapnya. Mata Sasuke mengedari sekelilingnya dan menemukan tatapan kagum dan iri pada mereka berdua. Mereka tidak tahu, Sasuke membatin. Sepotong kalimat Naruto yang lebih awal bergema lagi dalam otak dan hatinya, menggoyahkan senyumnya. _Terkadang apa yang terlihat tidak seperti kenyataannya kan?_

Tidak seperti kenyataannya, kan?

* * *

Inilah persinggahan terakhir mereka. Sasuke menatap sebuah bioskop yang tidak begitu jauh dari mall yang baru selesai mereka jelajahi. Sebuah senyum tidak dapat ditahannya ketika melihat Naruto begitu antusias. Berkeliling bersama Naruto entah mengapa tidak mendatangkan rasa lelah yang biasa menderanya. Kekuatan Cinta? Hell, ia menepiskan pikiran yang seenaknya melintas itu. Ia berjalan menyusul Naruto yang baru membayar dua tiket.  
"Filmnya?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuk menghapus seluruh kesan dari wajahnya. Jangan sampai Naruto menganggapnya terserang sesuatu dengan wajah bahagianya yang pastinya tidak natural-pendapat yang amat sangat bertentangan dengan milik Naruto, seandainya Sasuke tahu.

"Hmm, semacam adventure. Yang pastinya tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Sasuke, aku jamin."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan mengacak lembut rambut gelap sang pemuda Raven. Ia dapat melihat gesture salah tingkah yang berusaha Sasuke tutupi. Tawanya semakin lebar, dan tangannya sudah hampir akan meraih tubuh itu ke pelukannya, ketika ia mendapati pikirannya disentak. Mengapa ia selalu ingin berada sedekat ini? Bukankah ia terkenal berjarak dengan semua orang yang pernah di kencaninya? Ini kali pertama diingatnya ia menyertakan peluk dan rengkuh semacam ini. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh, menggenggam tangan, atau memeluk siapapun yang tengah di kencaninya jika hal itu tidak benar-benar penting, seperti jika hal tersebut tidak dilakukannya orang tersebut akan terjatuh, atau tertabrak. Hal yang membuat para gadis berpikiran positif terhadapnya, tidak mencapnya sebagai playboy mesum sebagaimana banyak lelaki lain. Tapi terhadap orang ini, Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus ke dalam netra hitamnya, Ia merasa tiada jarak di antara mereka. Segala sesuatu seakan terasa sangat wajar. Senetral udara, dan sealir air.

Perasaan yang hilang dan telah lama hatinya susah berkelana.

Cinta?

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, memfokuskan satu pandang yang tidak dapat di tebak maknanya, pada punggung berseragam putih yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sasuke mengucek matanya, merasakan kantuk masih menggelayuti kelopak matanya. Samar-samar ia merasakan pergerakan, suara Naruto yang barusan memperkuat dugaannya. Pastilah ia tengah berada di dalam mobil Pemuda Pirang itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Naruto melirik pergelangan kirinya yang terbalut arloji,

"Sepuluh lewat tiga menit."

Sasuke langsung menegakkan tubuh. Ia mengenal jalan yang mereka lewati, jalur tercepat menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya bereaksi terhadap perkataan Naruto. Selarut itu? Apa saja sih yang di kerjakannya sedari tadi? Oh, ya ia menonton film bersama Naruto. Lalu ia.. tertidur?

"Kau membuatku berbicara sendiri cukup lama, tahu, sebelum aku sadar kau ternyata tertidur. Memangnya filmnya semembosankan itu?"

Naruto menatap matanya yang masih sedikit berair akibat kantuk. Well, senyum pengertian itu lagi yang membuat ego Sasuke luruh, dan mampu merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Aku.. mungkin kelelahan.-"

"-Filmnya cukup bagus, tentu saja."

Sasuke menambahkan cepat-cepat. Takut-takut ia melirik Naruto. Dan rasa lega itu menyebar ke seluluh tubuhnya ketika mendapati tidak ada ekspresi kecewa ataupun marah di wajah Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tahan kantukmu itu, Sasuke, endingnya bagus sekali, kau tahu."

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku,"

Sasuke menatap balik pemuda itu dengan kesal. Mereka tidak memesan kursi di bioskop untuk sekedar numpang tidur kan?

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Wajahmu sangat manis ketika tertidur, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Wajah Sasuke merah padam mendengarnya. Jaket yang tersampir di tubuhnya reflex di lemparkannya ke arah tatapan terhibur Naruto. Mengapa si pirang ini mudah sekali membuatnya blushing sih? Eh? What?! Blushing?! I'm not.! Sasuke meneriakkan kata-kata itu berulang kali dalam hati. Apa-apaan kalimat yang melintas barusan itu hah? Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya ke depan, berusaha mencari objek lain yang bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari keharusan melihat Naruto. Ponsel touchscreen warna hitam di permukaan dashboard langsung menjadi pilihan utamanya. Tanpa meminta izin sang terduga pemilik, Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya di atas layar fleksibel tersebut hingga ponsel tersebut menyala. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendatarkan ekspresinya begitu melihat wallpaper yang terpasang disana. Gambar yang sama dengan yang di terima ponselnya semalam.

"Siapa orang ini, Naruto?"

Sasuke yakin suaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan emosi. Tangannya diusahakan dalam kondisi sangat santai saat menunjukkan ponsel tersebut pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di tersenyum dan tangan tannya yang merengkuh sang pemuda berambut legam. Naruto membuang muka lurus ke depan, namun suaranya yang lirih masih tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Tunangan Kakakku, Sai."

* * *

Hwaa~ NS'day satu hari lagiii. Aduh saya belum buat fic buat Shrine event, plus tiga chapter lagi buat nih fic. Belum lagi saya nggak punya waktu, les di sekolah dan ulangan harian. Tugas-tugas presentasi dan rangkuman.. aduuh, bisa gila saya. Saya sungguh lagi depresi nih, pengen ikut NS day, Cuma beginilah kehidupan pelajar.. Ups. Stop curcol nggak pentingnya.

Oke readers, apakah chapter ini memuaskan? Atau malah sebaliknya? Ini adalah chapter paling lama yang saya kerjakan. Tiga hari! Entah nulis apa aja-and ngehapus apa aja-. Ada cukup banyak kesulitan saat saya membuat plot yang satu ini, karena saya nggak begitu bagus dalam membuat konflik, saya tahu. Maafkan saya.

Anyway, apapun komentar anda akan saya terima dengan senang hati, bahkan flame sekalipun. Asalkan bukan flame terhadap pairing.

At least I say, Thank you, and please review!

* * *

Without Wax,

Namichiha Ao


	5. Chapter 5 : Friday

**Perhatian sebentar ya readers**, Saya mau minta maaf dan mengoreksi kesalahan saya. Sebelumnya saya tidak tahu bahwa jika menulis disclaimer dengan ©Rihito Takarai atau Masashi Kishimoto saja tidak cukup. Yang saya tahu adalah bahwa ketika kita telah menuliskan sedemikian, kita dapat menggunakan chara/konsep cerita dari kedua penulis aslinya tersebut. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, seharusnya saya menuliskan bahwa **"Ide cerita ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari Rihito Takarai : Seven days" **Terimakasih telah memberitahu saya, Lilith-senpai . Jadi, memang ketika saya membaca cerita tersebut, saya jadi ingin memposisikan jika pair favorit saya ini (Narusasu) berada dalam situasi tersebut. Jadi idenya, terutama chapter 1, masih kental dengan aroma cerita aslinya, kata-kata dari manga aslinya ada yang saya masukkan, yang diitalic. Untuk chapter berikutnya, cukup berbeda dengan kenyataan di manga aslinya, walau mungkin masih terpengaruh, silakan dinilai . Saya mencoba membuat karakternya tidak OOC, saya mengambil karakter Sasuke ketika dia masih anak-anak, sekedar informasi.

Jadi jika anda telah salah sangka bahwa ini adalah ide original saya, **Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Maaf sekali sudah mengecewakan para readers**. Mohon lagi bantuannya untuk mengenalkan saya pada peraturan-peraturan disini. Sekali lagi maaf, bagi yang masih berkenan membaca cerita ini, terima kasih banyak, complain dan kesalahan saya tolong lebih ditunjukkan lagi.

Regards,

Ao.

* * *

NaruSasu fanfiction

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Seven days©Rihito Takarai

* * *

Seven Days

Chapter V

_Friday_

Come to Hurt

* * *

Sebuah email terkirim ke ponselnya, membuat Sasuke terbangun. Enggan ia membuka pesan dari orang iseng mana yang menghubunginya pukul tiga pagi? Tidakkah ada dari mereka tahu bahwa ia baru saja memejamkan matanya? Dan sekarang, tidak ada lagi cara tersisa untuknya selain tetap terjaga.

From : Kiba Inuzuka

Sub : Morning

Morning, Sasuke. Hope you come very very early today, I really am NOT understand our homework yerterday.

Please, HELP ME!

Moron! Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati. Jadi pencinta anjing itu mengganggu waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk memintanya melakukan hal ini? Ukh, ia jadi ingin memukul kepala Kiba. Pe-er matematika bukanlah masalah yang cukup berat dibandingkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Apa sih yang di lakukan Kiba setiap Kakashi sensei menjelaskan materi di depan kelas? Tidur? Masa materi paling ringan semacam ini masih saja membutuhkan bantuannya? Seharusnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan anjingnya yang banyak menyalak tanpa keberanian menggigit itu. Akibatnya kan, Kiba menjadi banyak bicara tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

To : Kiba Inuzuka

Sub : Morning

You moron. You told me to come in early dawn?!

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya di balik selimut biru dengan dua garis hitam di sisi atasnya, letih. Aktivitas bersama Naruto sepulang sekolah kemarin baru terasa efeknya sekarang. Kakinya pegal, dan imunitasnya menurun. Tubuh dan tangannya kaku, angin malam meski sedikit saja menerpa Sasuke, mampu membawa efek yang berat bagi tubuhnya. Soalnya ia ngotot membuka jendela mobil Naruto semalam, akibat matanya sudah terlanjur memerah. Dengan membiarkan angin menerpa matanya, ia jadi memiliki alasan mengapa malam itu matanya sangat merah dan berair.

Damn it. Berbicara mengenai Naruto.. mau tidak mau pikirannya kembali melayang pada foto sialan itu. Sai. Jadi namanya Sai, orang yang pernah-atau masih- Naruto cintai. Orang menyebalkan yang tidak tahu diri. Orang yang membohongi Naruto. Orang yang memperumit hubungan Naruto dengan kakaknya. Orang yang menghancurkan hati Naruto. Orang yang membuat Naruto terus seperti ini. Orang super brengsek yang berani-beraninya memiliki refleksi mirip dengannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengapa orang yang bernama Sai itu tidak berambut merah saja, atau ungu, atau hijau, atau apalah asal tidak hitam sepertinya. Pertanyaan serupa dengan beda warna di tujukan juga untuk kulit dan iris yang mendiami kelopak mata tersebut. Kenapa harus orang itu yang pernah terikat dengan Naruto?

From : Kiba Inuzuka

Sub : Morning

If you want to. But I'd come at 06.45. Guess it early enough.

Aku masih ada urusan dengan Akamaru. Jika kau memang ingin, kurasa tidak masalah. Cleaning Service akan dengan senang menerima bantuan. Haha.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Dipikirnya dia siapa bisa memerintah seorang Uchiha? Kalau tidak atas dasar kemanusiaan, pasti ia tidak akan datang lebih pagi hari ini. Bicara datang lebih pagi, well, mengingat Naruto selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah, apa kali ini meminta Naruto untuk datang lebih awal kerumahnya? Sasuke menimbang-nimbang. Atau ia pergi sendiri saja, seperti hari-hari sebelum menceburkan diri dalam permainan yang ternyata berefek fatal semacam ini. Dengan ragu ia menuliskan satu pesan untuk Naruto, sementara pikirannya melayang pada pemikiran apakah Kakak sang pemuda pirang itu tengah berada di rumah atau tidak? Apakah Naruto tengah bersama si brengsek Sai itu atau tidak?

To : Namikaze Naruto

Sub : -

Would you take me early today? I have to do something.

Wake up, you Mr. Sleeper,

Semoga tidak. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Lagi pula pagi begini, Naruto masih tidur di kamarnya kan? Semoga pemuda itu tidak terlalu baik hati kepada tunangan Kakaknya yang terlampau manja itu. Menemani Pemuda brengsek itu terlelap? Semoga tidak, Kami-sama, Sasuke berbisik dalam hati, Semoga tidak.

From : Namikaze Naruto

Sub :-

I'd. Whaddaya have to do? And why do you get up this early? Get Insomnia? Take your sleeptime now, or you'd be ill, Sasuke,

And I'm not . You are. :)

Jawaban yang cepat, di luar perkiraannya. Ternyata pemuda pirang itu juga sudah bangun. Sasuke membaca pesan itu sekilas, dan merasa senang atas perhatian yang di tampilkan dalam baris-baris singkat itu. Ia tersenyum, dan mengetikkan sesuatu sebagai balasan. Sementara ia berusaha kembali terlelap, Naruto yang berada di seberang sana sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Degup jantungnya berlarian, memikirkan sang pemuda pucat yang di luar kebiasaan bangun sepagi ini untuk menyapanya, Eh?.

* * *

"Jadi, demikianlah proses differensial yang menciptakan rumus berikut. Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

Suara Ebisu-sensei tidak dapat memancing para siswa nya untuk sekedar membuka mulut. Entah mengapa dari sekian pelajaran yang disediakan, kelas fisika tetap menjadi salah satu yang ditakuti. Sebenarnya, pelajaran itu cukup mudah, Kiba berkata dalam hati. Sayangnya, ia cepat lupa. Terlebih jika tidak mengerjakan soal langsung setelah materi itu disampaikan. Yang mengesalkan adalah penerapan pada soal yang di berikan pada saat ulangan. Entah kenapa, bahasanya menjadi jauh berbelit-belit ditambah dengan gambar-gambar pula, dan analisis. Kalau sudah begitu Kiba ingin sekali membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat, agar rasa pusing itu lenyap bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang retak. Uh.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah mengerti semua. Kerjakan halaman 56-59, ada lima puluh soal disana, kumpulkan besok."

Gulp.

Semua anak menjerit horror dalam hati. Pelajaran pertama tadi, matematika, tugas delapan puluh soal sudah di berikan dan juga harus di kumpulkan besok. Sebelum jam ketiga yang berisi fisika, Biologi sudah memberikan tugas essay minimal duapuluh halaman A4, dan itu juga dikumpulkan besok. Ada apasih dengan hari ini?! Apakah hari ini hari penyiksaan para murid? Menyebalkan!

Bagi yang memiliki otak encer dan terlatih sih oke-oke saja, seperti Sasuke. Tetapi sang pangeran es itu rupanya tidak merasa demikian. Wajahnya cukup tertekuk, meski hanya beberapa orang tertentu saja yang akan mampu membaca ekspresi tersebut. Sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang membebani pikiran Sasuke, tetapi lebih ditujukan kepada si _driver_nya dalam minggu ini. Wallpaper yang menghiasi ponsel Naruto itu masih mengganggu pikirannya, betapa hal sekecil itu pada dasarnya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu masih sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas, sekuat itu perasaan Naruto pada orang itu? Hingga masih bersedia menatap wajah itu di setiap kali membuka ponselnya, meski tahu bahwa orang itu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya? Tahu bahwa orang itu hanya memanfaatkannya? Hell! He's cheating on him! Apakah Naruto tidak merasa sakit menyaksikan setiap hari betapa nyata tiada perasaan yang bahkan sedikit saja tersisa untuk dirinya?

Brengsek.

Orang yang berani-beraninya mengambil refleksi dirinya. Sakura pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Naruto tidak akan menyentuh siapapun yang menjadi teman kencannya. Tidak, hingga hal itu benar-benar diperlukan. Lalu.., sikap dan atensi Naruto selama ini.. apa artinya? Tidak hanya sekali Naruto menggenggam tangannya, tidak hanya sekali Naruto memeluknya, melindunginya. Dan itu semua tidak dalam keadaan dia benar-benar akan celaka. Apakah Sakura berbohong? Apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja? Ataukah.. karena dia mirip dengan orang itu? Apakah karena itu Naruto merasa dekat dengannya? Apakah Naruto mengganggap dirinya orang itu saat mereka bersama? Jadi ucapan gadis berambut perak itu benar, ia-Sasuke- hanya dijadikan pengganti?

Pengganti.

* * *

Ryuuzetsu mendudukkan diri disamping pemuda beriris biru itu, dan menjulurkan sebelah earphone kearah Naruto,

"Mau mendengar? Lagu yang sangat cocok dengan rasa yang melandamu saat ini."

Acuh Naruto mengenakan earphone yang sebelah lagi sudah terpasang sejak tadi di telinga Ryuuzetsu. Matanya membelalak ketika resonansi itu menyentuh gendang telinganya, sedikit kasar ia menyentakkan earphone itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Matanya setengah marah, setengah kesal.

"Damn it, Ryuu! It's so mean!"

Tawa lepas dari bibir gadis manis itu. Hell, ia memang sengaja memutarkan lagu ini untuk menggoda orang tersebut. Sebagai sahabat terdekat Naruto, Ryuu lebih suka melihat wajah marah ataupun kesal dari pada menyaksikan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi yang tertera disana. Menyambut sigap benda yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya, ia memposisikan tubuh bersandar pada dinding di belakang mereka, dan balas mengutarakan kata-kata.

"Tetapi, bukannya lagu bertema patah hati sedang cocok untukmu sekarang ini, Naruto?"

"Hell! I don't wanna talk 'bout it, Ryuu."

"That's how world teach you about life."

Naruto mendecakkan lidah. Ryuu masih saja sangat cerewet.

"Allright. Sekarang kau mau aku berkata apa? Oh dunia! Terimakasih!, ? No thanks, Ryuu. Aku belum cukup gila untuk itu."

"Ya, tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Setidaknya itu menyadarkanmu sesuatu atau apa..,"

"Bahwa cinta itu tidak ada? Kau terdengar seperti dia."

Ryuuzetsu melotot mendengarnya. Susah menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang yang tengah terkunci hati maupun pikirannya. Dengusan sebal meluncur turun dari bibir Ryuuzetsu sebelum akhirnya ia menyambung pembicaraan itu.

"Bukan, Bodoh. Tapi bahwa cinta itu pergi dan datang."

Datang?

Naruto menegakkan kepala menatap Ryuuzetsu. Menemukan senyum misterius disana.

"So, don't let it make you down. At last, make your brother proud and happy,"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Sedikit rasa kejut menghampiri tubuhnya, bukankah seharusnya ia sekarang merasa sangat terluka? Tetapi tidak, ia justru merasa semacam kelegaan seolah beban berat ditarik dari dirinya.

"I don't know If I can do it,"

"I know you can,-"

Ryuuzetsu melengkungkan senyum khasnya, ia tahu Naruto bisa, dan sesungguhnya pemuda itu tidaklah begitu terluka.

"-Aku tahu beberapa waktu belakangan ini kau tidak mampu diikat lagi oleh Sai, kau telah memutuskan dan aku tahu itu keputusan yang tepat. Hei, jika kau belum juga merasa yakin, kau tahu aku ada disana bersamamu, Bukankah sore ini kita berangkat ke Canada bersama?"

Benar, ia tidak sendirian, ada Ryuuzetsu, yang meski menyebalkan dan cerewet akan selalu mendukungnya. Entah lewat ucapan manis ketika moodnya terlampau baik, atau sindiran tajam yang lebih sering keluar.

"Tentu saja, kau kan pengiring pengantinnya, Aku cukup heran gadis galak sepertimu cukup dipercayai Kyuubi,"

"Huh, ini kesempatan menikmati weekend di Canada secara gratis, tahu."

"Wah-wah, kau memanfaatkan pernikahan Kyuubi rupanya, kurasa aku masih bisa meneleponnya untuk membatalkan tiket gratis itu."

Ryuuzetsu merengut kesal, tetapi di hatinya ada kelegaan melihat senyum usil muncul lagi di wajah Naruto. Pernikahan Kakaknya, Kyuubi, dengan tunangannya, Sai, esok hari di White Chapel, Canada, yang sempat mengganggu pikiran dan mood Naruto, kini telah hilang. Ryuuzetsu bersyukur untuk itu. Lagipula, setelah beberapa kali menjalani aktivitas baru sebagai Stalker, Ryuuzetsu sudah tahu siapa yang lebih cocok memenangkan hati sahabat baiknya ini.

"Aku mempunyai satu usul yang lebih baik. Mau mendengar?"

Naruto mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, sengaja menunjukkan keraguan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kuharap itu tidak lebih buruk dari nilai ulangan fisikamu yang kemarin itu,"

Setelah menjitak kepala Pirang itu keras, dan lebih dari sekali, barulah Ryuuzetsu duduk kembali dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lebih baik kau meminta satu tiket gratis lagi dari kakakmu, sehingga Sasuke-kun dapat pergi bersama kita. Ide yang bagus, bukan?"

* * *

Sasuke baru saja akan melangkah keluar kelas, seperti yang dilakukan para murid umumnya ketika mendengar bel istirahat, saat seorang gadis berambut perak menghadang langkahnya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, dia tahu siapa orang ini. Apa lagi yang diinginkan orang ini?, batin Sasuke sambil mensejajarkan langkah-langkah dengan Ryuuzetsu yang memimpin arah. Berhenti di tempat berangin yang sangat dikenalnya, Sasuke mengikuti gerakan duduk yang di lakukan gadis itu. Melihat betapa gadis itu memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin.

"Hei, Uchiha,"

Ryuuzetsu membuka matanya dan tanpa menolehkan kepala ke arah lawan bicara, ia melemparkan nada sapa.

"Hn?"

"I have an offer. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Tanpa badai dan petir, gadis ini datang dan tiba-tiba saja memulai percakapan yang tidak ia ketahui kemana arahnya.

"Hn"

Ryuuzetsu mendengus mendengar jawaban itu lagi yang muncul dari mulut uchiha satu ini. Tetapi ia tidak punya waktu berbasa-basi, ia harus mendapat kepastian sekarang ini juga, bahkan jika perlu mendatangkan kepastian itu.

"Bisakah kau mengepak barang-barangmu untuk dua hari? Pesawatmu sudah akan menunggu pukul dua siang ini."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Pesawat apa? Pukul dua siang ini? Dua hari? Kemana?

"Maksudmu?"

Sepertinya Ryuuzetsu memang harus menjelaskan dengan benar semua yang dikatakannya barusan. Siapa yang tidak aneh dengan penjelasan setengah-setengah semacam itu? Tetapi Ryuuzetsu tidak suka membuang waktunya hanya untuk banyak bicara dengan pemuda raven yang menuntut penjelasan akan perkataannya.

"Dengar, Uchiha, sepulang sekolah ini, kau harus menyiapkan barang-barangmu untuk keperluan selama dua hari. Pukul satu siang Naruto akan menjemputmu, dan langsung membawamu ke Airport. Aku sudah akan ada disana, Naruto tahu dimana harus menemuiku. Tidak usah khawatir mengenai kakakmu, aku sudah mendapatkan izinnya untukmu, dan tidak usah memikirkan rumahmu, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"-dan jangan berpikir bahwa kami akan menculikmu Uchiha. Ini hanya suatu undangan yang cukup bisa disebut berlibur."

Ryuuzetsu menambahkan dengan malas ketika ekspresi curiga muncul di wajah datar itu. Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang penjelasan itu, tidak dapat menahan curiga ketika menyadari bahwa segala sesuatunya terlihat telah dirancang sedemikian rupa. Dan sejak kapan Itachi bisa semudah itu memberi izin?

"Kemana?"

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan bicara. Sepertinya ia tidak dapat menghentikan kehendak gadis ini. Terlebih, gadis ini telah benar atasnya satu hal, pembicaraan di depan ruangan klub Judo yang berisi kejujuran telak mengganggu pemikirannya itu.

"Jadi kau menerimanya, Uchiha?-"

Senyuman puas terlukis di wajah kecoklatan itu. Naruto harus secepatnya mendapatkan satu tiket itu, atau ia saja yang langsung menghubungi Kyuubi jika Naruto terlalu segan sedikit merepotkan sang Kakak.

"-Welcome to Canada, then."

* * *

Sasuke menekan sebuah rangkaian angka-angka dengan label Aniki di ponselnya. Rasa kesal masih saja menggelayuti dari percakapan berbuah kesepakatan yang tanpa sadar diterimanya beberapa saat lalu. Canada? Jujur saja, Sasuke cukup phobia dengan keadaan asing, terlebih Canada? Tak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya disana! Berapa kilometer itu dari Jepang? Sekedar berjalan ke mall saja ia hampir tidak pernah, dan sekarang ditarik lagi menuju salah satu kota yang memiliki berjubel manusia yang kerap dihindarinya? Damn! Kenapa panggilannya belum juga dijawab oleh Itachi?

"Ya, Otouto?'

Ketika panggilan itu tersambung, Sasuke yang merasa dijahati langsung melampiaskan emosinya dengan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya agar telinga Kakaknya itu mendengar semua kekesalannya.

"APA ARTINYA INI ANIKI?! KAU MENGERJAIKU, HAH?!"

Ngiiing. Itachi terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel di genggamannya sedikit jauh dari telinga. Sudah ia duga akan jadi begini hasilnya. Tetapi, bagaimanapun, keputusannya sudah bulat. Sasuke terlalu sering berada di rumah, lama-lama ia bisa menjadi antisocial kalau terus begitu. Ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk membuat Sasuke meninggalkan computer dan buku-buku tercintanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Otouto?"

"Jangan bercanda Aniki! Mengapa kau harus ikut dengan orang yang bahkan tidak begitu aku kenal? Dan Ba-gai-ma-na. Kau. dapat. Mempercayai. Mereka begitu. saja?!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke. Selama ada Ryuuzetsu dan Namikaze-san bersamamu, aku pastikan kau aman."

Itachi menyahut santai.

"Aniki, kau in-"

Click.

Sambungan itu terputus. Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk-ngutuk Kakaknya dalam hati.

* * *

Naruto membantu Sasuke memuat kopernya di kursi belakang. Setelah mengunci pagar, dan memberikannya kepada seorang Lelaki muda dengan luka melintang di wajah yang sejak tadi berbicara akrab pada Naruto. Dapat ia dengarkan ucapan 'selamat jalan dan hati-hati' yang tidak dibuat-buat dari Lelaki yang baru saja dipanggil Naruto dengan nama Iruka-san itu, sebelum menaiki mobil silver miliknya dan berlalu. Tepukan ringan di kepala mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, dan ia melihat pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan dihadapannya. Canggung seolah pertama kalinya, Sasuke merundukkan kepala dan menempati wilayah tepat di samping sang pengemudi.

"Kuharap kau menikmati perjalanan ini, Sasuke. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa ini akan menyenangkan."

Naruto tetap mengarahkan pandang ke depan, sementara tangannya mengirim pesan yang akan mengonfirmasi di mana keberadaan sang Perancang. Ryuuzetsu. Naruto berharap tidak ada ide aneh lagi yang menghinggapi otak sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Hn."

Sepotong kata Sasuke ucapkan untuk menanggapi awal pembicaraan setelah hening yang lama.

"Hei, seandainya Ryuu disini, ia tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kritik tajam atas tanggapanmu barusan,"

"Dia tidak ada disini."

Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit nada kemenangan di dalam suaranya.

"Belum, tepatnya. Tapi segera,"

Naruto menunjuk kearah gadis dengan swater coklat muda lambang musim gugur, yang tengah melambaikan tangan. Segera ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke area parkir. Lima belas menit didalam mobil yang tidak terlalu menuai bicara, batin Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

Menyeret koper masing-masing, Naruto berjalan di samping Sasuke yang tidak banyak mengedar pandang. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alis melihat koper Ryuu beberapa jarak di depan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya. Sasuke mensejajarkan langkah dengan Naruto, dan memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar, Naruto menolehkan kepala kearah Sasuke. Iris biru tajam itu menusuk Sasuke sehingga ia tercekik dalam pusaran pesona yang tak berdasar. Suara dalam yang berbisik lirih menggema ke setiap sel milik pemuda Raven.

"Ke pernikahan Kakakku,"

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter Lima selesai..^^ susah mikirnya. Aduh, ternyata fic ini gagal selesai tepat waktu Narusasu day, Hwaa~ Maaf readers! Padahal saya semangat banget loh, tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin selesainya masih agak lama, waktu saya mulai sedikit sekarang ini.

Meskipun begitu, saya tetap mengucapkan Happy NaruSasu day 2012! Long Live Narusasu!

Tetap Read and Review ya, readers.

Without Wax

Namichiha Ao.


	6. Chapter 6 : Saturday

Gomenasai! Maaf readers, saya baru bisa update sekarang. Well, persiapan UAS dan semacamnya yang bikin stress, menyita waktu saya. Rasanya udah lama banget saya nelantarin ni fic, maaf banget! Maaf banget! (_''_)

* * *

Warning : Shion maybe OOC, Shion is younger than Naruto.

OOC Sasuke (maybe)

Now, let's enjoy this^^

* * *

NaruSasu fanfiction

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Seven Days©Rihito Takarai

Seven Days

Chapter VI

_Saturday_

Conclusion

* * *

"Kau pikir dia baik-baik saja?"

Seuntai kalimat bernada khawatir bergulir dari bibir Sasuke. Ia duduk setelah lonceng-lonceng berdentang dan putih-putih merpati di terbangkan, di bangku halaman gereja yang cat putihnya telah mengelupas. Warna biru angkasa jatuh ke dalam iris matanya.

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar terseret dalam pesonanya, Uchiha."

Seringai menyebalkan di wajah Ryuu sangat tidak cocok dengan gaun putih maupun rangkaian mawar di kepalanya. Seakan melihat malaikat cantik yang mendadak memiliki darah iblis di nadinya. Seringai Ryuu yang lagi-lagi bertambah lebar melihat kerutan dahi yang pura-pura diperlihatkan lawan bicaranya, padahal Ryuu tahu pasti pemuda itu tengah menyembunyikan garis merah di pipinya.

"Aku tidak melihat kaitan jawabanmu dengan pertanyaanku. Berhentilah mencandai semua situasi."

"Che,-"

Ryuu terkekeh pelan sebelum menyambung dengan sepotong kalimat,

"-aku baru tahu jika seorang uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu bisa mencemaskan orang juga ternyata."

"Hatiku belum tentu seperti sikapku."

"Aku yakin itu. Meski sikapmu seakan selalu menyangkalnya, aku tahu hatimu telah jatuh dalam pesonanya,"

Ryuu berkata sekalem mungkin, meski tawa memenuhi otaknya saat melihat ekspresi langka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Kau termakan ucapanmu sendiri, Uchiha, tatapan Ryuu gamblang memberitahu sasuke apa yang sebenarnya tengah berlangsung di permukaan wajah kalem itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

Sasuke melotot ke arah gadis yang tertawa hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk itu. Mengesalkan! Cukup sudah rasanya ia digoda berkali-kali. Apa-apaan kalimat persuasif itu? Mengacaukan tangga pikirannya saja. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia tidak bisa memakai topengnya di sekitar orang-orang ini? Naruto.. dan juga Ryuuzetsu.. Sasuke yakin, mereka bukanlah orang-orang tipikal yang selama ini ditemuinya. Meski bukan tipikal sih, tetap saja, tidak berarti abnormal juga, kan?

"Calm down boy, kau ini seperti tidak pernah mengenal kata canda saja,"

Ryuuzetsu membenahi posisinya. Punggungnya di sandarkan, dan ia mengangkat wajahnya ke angkasa.

"-Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Aku tahu dia baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia mengikuti posisi Ryuuzetsu dan menarik nafas berat.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai senyum lebarnya disana itu.."

Ryuuzetsu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan kedikan kepala Sasuke. Matanya kehilangan pudar sedikit.

"Percayalah, ia baik-baik saja. Naruto itu kuat, lagipula-"

Ryuu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, cahaya di matanya sudah kembali. Ia melengkungkan senyum yakin.

"-ada orang lain yang lebih baik untuknya disini."

* * *

"Selamat ya,"

Ucapan bermakna serupa terus membumbui udara. Naruto menenggak wine-nya yang entah keberapa di sudut ruangan mewah ini, dan tersenyum, setidaknya berusaha tersenyum. Dua lelaki serasi dengan dua tuxedo kontras satu sama lain, hitam dan putih, melengkungkan senyum yang terlalu bercahaya, hingga menyakitkan matanya. Naruto memandang sepanjang ruangan bertabur kelopak merah mawar dan rangkaian belasan jenis bunga dimana kakinya terpaksa ditapak. Tirai-tirai putih transparan yang menyisakan sedikit celah bagi matahari mengintip bergelombang-gelombang digoyang angin. Dinding-dinding yang berlapis sutra kuning gading. Chandelier mewah menggantung memantulkan warna lembut. Pun kue pernikahan putih apik berbahan dasar mousse coklat, irisan strawberry merah cerah, dengan berbagai lapisan krim dan taburan almond di dalamnya, tegak di depan tengah ruangan. Sungguh dekorasi yang memukau.

"Ah, Naruto-kun ya?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping, dimana seorang gadis cantik menggelung rambutnya yang pirang kecoklatan dengan hiasan butir-butir batu moonstone, serasi dengan gaun punggung terbuka semata kaki-nya yang merah darah. Lengannya yang diselubungi sarung tangan hitam dengan torehan warna merah sepanjang siku tanpa ragu menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Shion? Kau cantik sekali!"

Naruto mengganti ekspresi kagetnya dengan senyum lebar. Shion adalah sepupu jauh dari keluarga ayahnya yang dulu tergila-gila sekali padanya. Bahkan hingga sekarang pun mungkin rasa suka itu masih ada. Sungguh menakjubkan betapa gadis manja yang gemar merengek itu sekarang tampak amat dewasa.

"Aku tampil cantik untuk Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun suka padaku, kan?"

Naruto sweatdrop melihat gadis itu berputar-putar dengan gaunnya. Ia merasa ia harus menarik kembali kata 'dewasa' itu. Memutar bola matanya geli, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendudukkan Shion di kursi.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Aniki akan senang sekali melihatmu."

"Tentu saja aku datang, Naruto-kun.-"

Shion bergerak dari kursinya. Berjalan dengan riang mengedarkan pandang kearah detail-detail dekorasi ruangan. Matanya beberapa kali membulat setiap melihat sesuatu yang dianggapnya menakjubkan. Shion menoleh ke belakang, seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang terlampau merah ketika menyadari Naruto menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"-Aku kan harus menambah referensi untuk pernikahan kita."

Naruto tidak dapat menahan tawa kecil mendengar ucapan gadis empat belas tahun itu. Shion sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia sungguh terhibur.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika Shion menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya. Aneh, ia berpikir sembari menatap cerminan sempurna dirinya di permukaan gelas. Ia terlihat tidak sesedih yang diperkirakannya. Padahal Ia pikir, ia akan cukup down dengan klimaks hubungannya yang tak jelas dengan Sai. Kenyataannya tidak. Naruto bahkan merasa bahagianya tidak dibuat-buat. Ia sungguh-sungguh senang Sai akan tinggal di sini, di Canada, bersama kakaknya tercinta. Apakah sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu lega lepas dari semua kebohongan yang harus diutarakannya di hadapan kakaknya? Ataukah sebenarnya ia tidak mencintai Sai sedalam yang ia duga? Naruto mengangkat gelasnya untuk tegukan terakhir dari wine-nya, dan menatap Sai di sisi Kyuubi.

Tidak. Tidak perih lagi.

Tidak ada rasa menyiksa yang tersisa.

Dia sudah lepas, sudah bebas. Atau sesungguhnya Naruto memang tidak pernah terikat. Hanya karena ia terlalu baik hati, lantas tanpa sadar meminum racun yang tidak dimaksudkan untuk dituang. Naruto mendongak menatap Kakaknya, lalu tersenyum sembari mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

'Sempurna'

Itu pujian yang dimaksudkannya.

* * *

Musik mengalun. Dimulai dengan kedua pengantin melangkah ke lantai dansa, pasangan-pasangan lainnya pun turut menyertai. Kyuubi memastikan kedua tangannya menahan pinggang ramping Sai, sementara matanya terkunci pada Onyx hitam pemuda itu. Tubuh keduanya bergerak seirama alunan lagu, tak membiarkan sedetikpun percuma. Naruto tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat Shion menyambut malu-malu uluran tangan seorang lelaki muda bersurai lavender yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Disisi lain ia menggelengkan kepala melihat Ryuu berdansa dengan Kiba. Salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke jika ia tidak salah ingat. Ugh, darimana datangnya pemilik tato segitiga merah di pipi itu? Apakah Kyuubi meminta anak itu untuk datang juga? Atas dasar kepentingan apa?

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan Anikinya menepuk lengannya. Beberapa lagu telah berlalu, dengan sedikit rasa segan Naruto menggantikan posisi Kakaknya berdansa dengan Sai. Naruto tersenyum sopan ketika lagu berikutnya mengiring langkah kakinya bersama Sai. Iramanya yang lembut sesegera mungkin membuat Naruto rileks.

"Selamat,"

Senyum tulus menghiasi sudut bibir Naruto. Ia memutar matanya sekilas ketika melihat tatapan terkejut di mata Sai.

"Uhm, aku hanya belum mengatakannya kan? "

"Yah,-"

Sai mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Kilasan rasa bersalah menghapus cahaya di matanya. Sejujurnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pemuda ini terlalu baik dan ia sudah melakukan banyak hal yang pasti telah membuatnya terluka.

"-Terimakasih, umm, Naruto."

"Hn."

Naruto tertegun dalam hati mendengar silabel dua huruf yang baru dilafalkannya. Hei, Uchiha itu sudah mempengaruhinya sedemikian rupa.

"Naru-to, Kau.., baik-baik saja?"

Sai menanyakannya sambil lalu. Tak sedikitpun ia mencoba menegakkan kepala menatap langsung mata Naruto. Tawa kecil Naruto yang sedikit berjeda tidak membuat keberanian Sai naik ke permukaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai? Jika aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan berada disini."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dirasakannya lagu tersebut akan mencapai akhir beberapa detik lagi.

"Aku tidak terluka atau semacamnya, seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku mensyukuri ini."

Sai menengadah. Ia tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kaki mendekati Naruto, sehingga Naruto dapat mendengar gumaman kecilnya.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Sai tepat ketika lagu berhenti. Keduanya saling berhadapan, tawa lega meluncur dari bibir keduanya. Semua scene itu terekam jelas di mata Sasuke yang baru menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruangan. Harapan terasa memudar seiring dengan senyum kecut yang menyapa wajahnya.

* * *

"Ryuu, Kau melihat Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Naruto menepuk kepala Ryuuzetsu pelan, membuka matanya dari sisa-sisa alcohol yang cukup membuatnya mengantuk. Sambil meregangkan tangan ke atas kepala yang menyebabkan mahkota mawarnya nyaris lepas, Ryuuzetsu menggerutu.

"Sepertinya di halaman kapel. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

Naruto berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak. Menganalisis wajah Ryuuzetsu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mempercayai ucapannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir apakah kita terlalu memaksakannya untuk berada disini. Sasuke terlihat tidak menikmati pestanya."

Ryuuzetsu menyamarkan senyum simpulnya dengan membuat ekspresi bingung. Sayang, Naruto yang mengenal Ryuuzetsu lebih dari siapapun cukup tahu untuk mencurigai tatapan yang dibuat-buat itu. Ia memelototi gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk berbicara. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit ketika akhirnya Ryuuzetsu tidak dapat menahan sikap. Ryuu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya."

Naruto mengangkat alis mendengar pernyataan yang seolah-olah melenceng dari pembicaraan mereka. Hal yang wajar kan jika kita mengkhawatirkan seseorang? Terutama dalam kondisi ini, Naruto yang bertanggung jawab kepada Itachi nantinya. Alis Naruto semakin naik ketika Ryuu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membantah pikiran yang jelas tertulis dalam ekspresinya.

"Kali ini kau sungguh-sungguh terjebak dalam permainan ini, Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan kau tidak mengganggap ini sebagai salah satu dari minggu-minggu lain yang lalu."

Naruto menarik napas, dan memposisikan diri di kursi di hadapan Ryuu.

"Maksudmu, aku menyukai Sasuke?"

Ryuuzetsu menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"Kurasa lebih tepat _jatuh cinta_."

Naruto nyaris tersedak dengan kue yang baru saja dikunyahnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Ryuu. Ia meraih segelas wine, dan meneguknya sebelum menatap skeptis pada gadis itu.

"Buktikan."

"Hmm.-"

Ryuu menyeringai.

"Satu. Kau mengizinkannya mengikuti aktivitasmu. Seperti mengizinkannya menemanimu di klub Judo, hal yang belum pernah aku lihat dari kencan-kencanmu sebelumnya. Dua. Kau membolos pelajaran terlalu banyak hanya untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya di atap. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Uchiha itu terpengaruh,-"

Ryuuzetsu sedikit memelankan suara seolah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri ketika menambahkan kalimat terakhir. Gadis itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"-Tiga. Kau menciumnya-"

"What?! Kapan? Aku tidak-"

"-Di pipi maksudku.-"

Ryuuzetsu memutar matanya bosan. Naruto yang memotong perkataannya barusan membuatnya kesal.

"-Ketika kau mengantarnya pulang kamis malam. Kau bukan orang yang main-main dengan kontak fisik, Naruto, jadi aku menyimpulkan demikian. Empat. Kau-"

"Tunggu, Bagaimana kau tahu alasan ketiga itu? Aku yakin aku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu."

Naruto memotong ucapan Ryuuzetsu dengan curiga. Matanya semakin awas ketika melihat Ryuu mengedikkan bahu sambil nyengir. Damn.

"Stalker."

Naruto menggerutu. Ryuu terkekeh.

"-Empat. Kau tidak berkomentar apapun ketika aku mengajukan ide agar Uchiha ini menghadiri pernikahan Kakakmu. Kau tidak pernah mengizinkan kekasih-kekasihmu sebelumnya untuk masuk kedalam lingkungan personalmu. Tidak siapapun kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Kau, Naruto, bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka menginjakkan kaki di halaman mansionmu. Nah, bagaimana aku tidak segera mendapatkan kesimpulan ketika kau tanpa ragu menelpon Kyuubi untuk satu tiket tambahan? "

* * *

"Hei, "

Naruto menyapa pemuda raven yang tengah sibuk dengan Ipod ditangan kanannya. Senyum lebarnya sedikit surut ketika mendapati wajah masam dialihkan secara singkat padanya. Badmood lagi?

"Hn"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Mengintip ke halaman situs salah satu penyanyi rock terkenal dari balik bahu kekasihnya. Adakah korelasi kerasnya musik pilihan Sasuke dengan wataknya?

"Album baru?"

"Hn"

"Kapan rilis di Jepang?"

"Hn"

"Tour?"

"Hn"

Naruto meletakkan piring mungil berisi sepotong cake di permukaan kayu tua itu, sebelum menarik dagu Sasuke ke arahnya. Diselaminya kedalaman obsidian yang tidak pernah membosankan tersebut. Kedua netra Naruto mencari-cari emosi yang samar-samar tampak disana.

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan, aku pernah mengatakannya 'kan?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

Naruto menghela napas. Tiba-tiba saja kemarahan merayapi sel-sel tubuhnya ketika Sasuke mencoba memalingkan wajah. Tanpa sadar sentuhan Naruto menjadi cengkraman di dagu Sasuke. Membuat teman satu angkatannya itu membelalak ketika wajah Naruto memerangkapnya dalam jarak yang hampir tak bisa diukur.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan ingat."

Geraman rendah Naruto mengunci pendengaran Sasuke sebelum pemuda pirang itu mengakhiri sisa jarak yang tercipta. Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, menahannya jatuh, sementara kedua bibirnya kasar menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Amarah yang melingkupi Naruto tidak menahannya dari perlakuan memaksa rongga itu membuka. Emosi keduanya berloncatan seiring napas yang memburu. Sasuke merasa kedua paru-parunya terbakar, dan segera meledak jika pemuda yang mendominasinya tersebut tidak melepaskan koneksi itu detik ini juga. Pikirannya berputar-putar, menggemakan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Scene di lantai dansa beberapa puluh menit lalu diputar ulang di kepalanya hingga ia merasa pening. Matanya terasa panas ketika ia mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Whaddaya doin', Bastard!"

Naruto tersentak. Amarahnya mendadak lenyap ketika melihat Sasuke menjauh dengan tubuh gemetar. Shit! Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Kepalanya tertunduk berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kata-kata.

"Whaddaya mean?! Did _that _thing something allowed in this game?!"

Pengganti. Pengganti. Pengganti. Kata itu berdering-dering di telinga Sasuke hingga telinganya berdenging. Suaranya melemah ketika Ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"What're you doin' this for? Are you that desperate so you wreaked it into me?"

Naruto menengadah. Ia tidak mengerti. Putus asa? Melampiaskan apa? Naruto menelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"I don't get what you say."

"Don't try to be the innocent!-"

Sasuke merasa matanya akan basah karena emosi yang meluap-luap. Ia benci pemuda bodoh ini. Haruskah Ia mengucapkannya secara spesifik? Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin! Karena itu akan terdengar terlalu.. lemah. Terlalu tidak wajar hingga ia lebih rela merasakan sakit ini daripada melafalkannya. Karena ia tidak butuh.

"-Do you think that I don't know the reason you played this game this way? You still love him, don't you? Cause you couldn't get him, then you take me? You're pathetic!"

"Sasuke,"

Naruto memperingatkan. Emosinya mulai naik. For god's sake! Hal demikian bahkan tidak pernah melintas di benaknya. Ia tidak pernah merencanakan setiap minggu yang waktu-waktunya telah berjalan. Naruto menyukai alir yang mengalur, lepaskan bebannya mengikuti kemauan setiap makhluk bernapas yang memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Apa saja yang telah diucapkan Ryuu sehingga pemuda itu muncul dengan kesimpulan semacam ini? Damn Ryuu.

"-Just because he looks like me, it doesn't mean that I'm he! You think it'll go that way? You think that you can treat me as him? You don't, you idiot!"

"Sa-suke,"

Nada suara Naruto semakin berbahaya. Kepalan tangan mengerat, dan rahangnya mengeras. Tetapi Sasuke belum merasa perkataannya cukup. Ia larut dalam sedemikian kuat luapan emosi hingga telinganya hanya mendengar gemuruh aliran darah di sepanjang pembuluh yang merangkai fisiknya. Nada peringatan itu sama sekali tidak menimbulkan resonansi sedikitpun.

"-Then don't kiss me, idiot! Kiss your brother's bride groom!"

"Enough!"

Satu kalimat terakhir dari pemuda pucat itu cukup menghancurkan kontrol Naruto. Kasar disentakkannya tubuh Sasuke keras ke tanah. Netra Naruto menyala berbahaya.

"Do you think that I'm that desperate? You think I'd come here if I're that pathetic? You think _I kissed you _on purpose?! Answer me, Sasuke!"

Ia menghempaskan punggung pemuda itu sekali lagi. Membiarkan pemilik rambut gelap itu meringis sakit. Tak sedetikpun Naruto membiarkan kedua irisnya berkedip. Tatapannya menusuk Sasuke dengan intens.

"Do you think that I still love him? Listen, you fool! I wouldn't kiss your cheek that night if I don't have any feeling for you! I wouldn't even let my self touch your skin if I love him the way you think I'm! But I couldn't hold my self, didn't I?-"

Satu rangkaian statement itu memecah gendang telinga Sasuke telak. Napas maupun suara seakan ditarik dari dirinya.

"I wouldn't let you come here if you mean nothing to me! But I let you, didn't I? Does that mean nothing to you?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat bersilang menutup wajahnya. Kedua pipi porselennya terbakar, memaksa mata meneteskan bulir air untuk memadamkannya. Serak suara pemilik netra obsiadian itu berucap terpatah.

"I..I'm-I'm so-sorry..ugh. It just..thinking of you .. th-that way.. make m-my heart clenched hurt.."

"Get up, Sasuke."

Gemetar Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak lagi dapat menahan diri untuk meraih pemuda raven itu dalam pelukannya begitu sosok tersebut berdiri tertatih. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sasuke berkali-kali, menumpahkan semua afeksi tulus yang lama tertahan. Dihapusnya airmata yang masih menggantung di beberapa sudut wajah porselen tersebut. Seulas lengkung senyum terukir di detik degupan jantung yang begitu cepat milik Sasuke mengimbangi pelukan itu makin erat, Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membisikkan beberapa kata ke telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau cemburu, eh Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam. Segera ia menarik dirinya dari si pirang. Deathglare khas Uchiha sukarela meluncur bersama rutukan-rutukan tak jelas yang terdengar seperti 'Baka!', dan 'Stupid idiot!'

Naruto terkekeh mendapatkan reaksi yang sudah diduganya. Menggoda Raven ini sungguh menyenangkan. Derit bangku terdengar samar ketika Naruto memindahkan berat tubuhnya kesana. Ia mendudukkan Sasuke yang protes di pangkuannya, sebelah tangan Naruto melingkar erat, menjamin pemilik netra sewarna obsidian itu tidak kemana-mana. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengambil piring mungil yang terlupakan tadi, menyendokkan sepotong kecil cake berlapis krim coklat dengan taburan almond itu ke mulut Sasuke. Dengan enggan pemuda di pangkuan Naruto itu membuka mulutnya. Ia paling benci makanan manis kan?

"Mm!"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Enak! Rasa coklat yang pahit meleleh di mulutnya, mematahkan asumsi Sasuke sebelumnya. Cake itu sangat lembut, tekstur krimnya tidak terlalu tebal. Cengiran Naruto tertangkap sudut matanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke,"

Mata teduh sosok dihadapannya menggantikan cengiran usil. Bola mata beriris safir bergulir menatap Sasuke intens, seolah menelusuri seluruh jalan pikiran berbuah kata-kata yang akan harus di lontarkannya.

"..yes. I'm jealous."

Ketika langit malam tanpa bintang itu balik menatap, mengetuk pintu keheningan yang menguar dengan kata-kata yang seolah mengikat satu lagi rangkaian benang merah.

"I'm so jealous."

Ia berbisik ketika menjatuhkan kepalanya di bawah dagu kokoh si pirang.

* * *

Heheheh. Sebenernya pengen tambah adengan kissing di scene terakhir itu. Tapiii, kan mereka belum resmi, yah, belum lewat satu minggulah. Sebenarnya Saya bingung ngasih judulnya, bingung milih kata yang tepat. Hadeeh. Yosh chapter depan penentuan! Apakah ini juga akan tetap menjadi satu minggu seperti lainnya? Nyahaha. Oke lihat saja. Tetep RnR ya?

Sankyuu~

* * *

Without Wax,

Namichiha Ao


End file.
